


we'll never be those kids again

by dmsrl



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Korean Translation, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Translation, fluff if you squint, 한국어, 한국어 번역
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmsrl/pseuds/dmsrl
Summary: I could hate you nowIt’s quite alright to hate me nowWhen we both know that deep downThe feeling still deep down is good.2018
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 2





	we'll never be those kids again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [liamnoel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamnoel/pseuds/liamnoel). Log in to view. 



걔가 싫어. 그 애가 존나 싫어. 평생 동안 그랬던 것 중에서도 가장 싫을 수도.

(노엘은 토요일 밤 11시에 하이게이트의 길가를 내려가면서도 자신의 행동을 합리화하려 했다.)

주소를 확인하기 전에도 리암의 흔적을 감지할 수 있는건 존나 지긋지긋했다. 

(이해할 수 있는 사람은 평생 절대 없을 것이다.)

그 개자식을 싫어하는 다른 이유는, 그가 노엘의 머리 속 - 배와, 입 안에서도 - 모든 걸 헤집어 놓았기 때문이다. 그는 그랬다. 노엘은 그냥 - 그걸 어떻게 느껴야할지 몰라했다.

세워져 있는 차는 없었다. 그럼 그 애인도 나가있겠군. 그건 희망사항일뿐이다. 노엘은 그와 단둘이 만나야했다.

(왜인지는 깊게 생각하지 않을 것이다.)

현관문의 창에 따듯한 불빛이 비쳤다. 티비의 깜박이는 불도 보였다. 자신을 멈추기도 전에, 마음을 바꾸기 전에, 그는 문까지 성큼성큼 걸어가 심호흡 했다. 벨을 누르거나 노크 한다거나는 하지 않았다. 그저 경찰이라도 되는 양 문을 쾅쾅 두드렸다.

리암이 형의 얼굴을 보기도 전에 얼굴을 구기는 게 보고 싶었다.

(리암이 여전히 그를 얼마나 두려워하는지 보고 싶었다.)

“이런 씨발 뭐-”

리암이 문을 열었고, 거의 넘어졌다. 불쌍한 새끼, 그 모든 일 후에 날 다시 보게 돼서 존나 놀랐구나. 놀랍진 않았다. 노엘은 동생이 전쟁 나간 남편을 기다리는 아내처럼 기다리고 있었다는 걸 잘 알았기 때문이다. 아마 문을 열리고 노엘을 되찾는 축축한 꿈도 꿨을 것이다.

노엘은 잠시 리암을 위아래로 훑어보는 시간을 가졌다. 마지막으로 대면했을 때보다 좀 더 말라있었다. 좀 더 건강해지기도 했다. 지구 곳곳을 돌아다니느라 살이 조금 타있었다. 1996년에는 절대로 있지 않던 턱까지 난 지저분한 수염은 조금 회색이었다. 세상에, 언제 이렇게 나이를 먹은 거야?

최근 몇 달 동안 노엘은 사진으로 그를 봐왔다. 그는 네이비 자켓이나, 올리브색 옷을 입은 그의 남동생을 상상했다. 하지만 여기, 집에서 빌어먹게 편안히 쉬고 있던 리암은 잘 어울리는 티셔츠를 입고 있었다 - 물론 네이비색이다. 아래엔 회색 스웨트팬츠를 입고 있었다. 마지막으로 저걸 입었던게 언제더라라고 노엘은 생각했다. 그리고 맨발이었다. 지난 30년동안 그랬던 것처럼 여전히 2인치 컸다. 하지만 지금은 확실히 그렇게 보이지 않았다.

(노엘은 지금와서도 리암이 열여섯이 아니라는 사실을 까먹곤 한다. 그들이 엄마의 집에 살지 않는 것도. 그는 자신이 여기 온 이유도 거의 까먹었다.)

노엘이 말할 기회를 갖기 전 리암이 먼저 말했다. “노엘… 미친, 야, 무슨…” 그가 존나 떨며 한 걸음 다가왔다. 노엘도 똑같이 했다. 조금 웃으며. 포옹을 하려는 것처럼 팔을 벌렸다. 리암은 손을 내밀어 만지면 앞에 아무것도 없는 걸 - 노엘이 연기나, 귀신이나, 환각인 걸 알게 되기라도 할 거라고 생각하는 듯이 정신이 나가 보였다.

그래서 아주 빠르게, 아직 기회가 있을 동안, 노엘은 몸을 굽혀 동생의 좆같은 얼굴에 주먹을 날렸다.

리암이 뒤쪽으로 비틀거리다 현관 뒤의 바닥에 주저앉으며 씨발 뭐야, 이 씨발놈아라고 소리쳤다. 노엘은 안으로 들어서 문을 닫고, 잠궈버렸다. 그들은 빌어먹을 프라이버시가 필요하다.

(그런 - 그런 식으로는 안 돼. 내 인생을 걸고 맹새하건데. 너무 익숙하다 노엘은 생각했다. 하지만 더이상그렇게는 하면 안 된다. 그는 그걸 위해 여기 있는 게 아니었다. 그건, 그렇게는 안 돼. 다시는 안 돼. 다시는.)

◇◇◇

“씨발 문 좀 닫으라고.” 노엘이 리암에게 힐난했다.

지금은 1995년이다. 한 무대 기술자가 그들이 탈의실에서 붙어먹는 걸 거의 볼 뻔 했다.

노엘은 그를 벽에 기대 세워놓고, 모든 사람들이 볼 수 있을 곳에 예쁜 키스마크를 만드려던 참이었다. 신음하고 있는 그의 멍청한 입을 손바닥으로 꽉 막고 - 씨발 다행히도 그들은 문이 열렸을 때 바로 보이는 각도에 있지 않았다. 그건 심각한 일이 될 수도 있었다.

그런 일이 너무 많았다.

(돈도 없고 도망칠 곳도 없었을 때는 더 쉬웠다. 왜인지)

리암은 상관하지 않았다. 한번도 신경 쓰지 않았다. 스태프들이 그들을 찍어 뮤직비디오로 내보내게 내버려 둘 수도 있을 테다. 노엘이 다음 싱글곡을 기타로 녹음하는 동안 노엘의 성기를 빠는 모습을. 그는 형의 바지 지퍼를 내리고 수만명의 사람들 앞에서 자위를 할 수도 할 수도 있었다 - 노엘이 그에게 사랑한다고만 말한다면. 전세계가 그들을 지켜보는 동안.

◇◇◇

“다시 안녕, 달링.” 리암이 허둥지둥 일어나려는 동안 노엘이 말했다.

“존나 머리가 어떻게 된 거야 아니면-”

노엘이 그의 가슴에 손을 굳게 올리고 다시 그를 밀어트려 리암은 말을 끝맺출 수도 없었다. 그의 머리가 커피 테이블 가장자리에 거의 부딪힐 뻔 했다. 리암이 얼굴을 찡그렸지만 그의 형은 히죽 웃었다.

“뭐, 어떻게 지냈냐?” 노엘이 말하며 그에게로 다가가 리암의 몸 위로 운동화를 신은 발을 가볍게 올리고, 갈비뼈 바로 아래에 발가락을 뒀다. 뭘 할 생각은 없었지만, 사실 전부는 아니고 - 하지만 그 보컬은 일어나려 했고 - 그렇게는 안 될 것이다.

노엘은 발을 아래로 내리눌러 리암의 폐를 압박해 호흡을 방해했다. 리암은 기침하며 러그 위로 쓰러졌다. 노엘의 발은 그대로였다.

리암이 그를 노려봤다. “씨발 왜 이러는 건데?”

“네가 날 다시 보고 싶어하는지 알았는데. 아니었어?”

“왜 이러냐고, 이 씨발놈아!”

“지금쯤이면 이미 알았어야지.” 노엘이 발을 치우고 약간 몸을 숙여 그의 위로 무릎을 굽히고 - 그들의 다리가 닿을 만큼은 아니었다, 분명하게 - 손으로 발을 대신하며 경고했다. “넌 진짜 멍청한 새끼야. 그래도 너도 네가 그렇게 멍청하지 않다는 걸 알잖아.” 그의 타액이 리암의 얼굴에 떨어졌다. 그는 이제 씨발 떨고 있었다.

“꺼져.”

“잘 알잖아, 안 그래?”

“꺼지라고 했어.”

“네가 말하는 게-트윗하는 게 나에 대한 얘기일 때는 괜찮았어. 존나 짜증나긴 하지만. 그래도 예상하고 있었다고. 내가 나간 순간부터 네가 나에 대해 떠들어대는 걸 절대 닥치지 않을 거라고. 넌 항상 나한테 존나 집착했으니까. 항상 내가 존나 뭘 하든 다 지켜보려 하면서 따라다녔지. 네가 내 이름을 배운 날부터.”

그가 숨을 돌리려 잠시 말을 멈췄고, 리암은 경멸할 절호의 기회를 얻었다. “신한테 맹세코, 죽여버릴 거야 - 씨발 좆같은 손 치워-”

“아니면 그 전부터인가? 좆같은 병원에서부터? 네가 눈을 뜨고 엄마를 보고- 그 다음에 본 게 나였나?”

“존나 정신 나갔어, 씨발 뭐하는 건데?!”

그 다음 노엘은 정말로 힘을 주는 걸 멈췄다. 그는 말을 하기 시작했을 때부터 완전히 계획을 이탈하고 있었다.

◇◇◇

If I could see through walls

I could see you’re faking

If you could see my thoughts

You would see our faces

내가 벽 너머를 볼 수 있다면

네 거짓을 볼 수 있을텐데

네가 내 생각을 볼 수 있다면

넌 우리의 얼굴을 보게 될텐데

◇◇◇

리암은 움직이지 않았고 노엘은 그가 돌이켜보겠다 맹세하자 손을 치웠다. 그는 가능한 빨리 마음을 진정시키며, 다시 이성을 잃기 전에 말을 꺼내려 안간힘을 썼다.

“봐, 그냥- 네가 원하는 걸 존나 다 말해봐- 이젠 내가 널 막기 위해 많은 걸 할 수 없다는 걸 알잖아. 하지만 씨발 네 멍청한 입에서 계속 내 아내 이름 꺼내봐. 내 애들도. 넌 우리 가족이 이젠 널 존나 경멸한다는 걸 알아야 돼. 넌 소니를 만난 적도 없지만, 걘 이미 널 싫어한다고. ”

“병신아, 걔 태어났을 때 전화했었거든! 좆같은 건 너-”

“오, 아니야. 다 망친 건 너야, 리암. 넌 기회를 가질 수도 있었어. 네가 되야 했던 삼촌이 될 수도 있었다고. 도노반이 너 기억 못하는 건 알아?”

“노엘-”

“걔가 널 어떻게 생각하는지 알기는 해? 걘 이제 많이 컸어. 네가 내뱉는 온갖 개소리를 듣기에 충분한 나이야.”

“네 애들 얘기는 그만해, 다시는-”

“모든 사람이, 씨발 모두가 널 지독하게 생각한다고. 기분 어때?”

“지독하다고?! 난 씨발 안 지독해. 이 씨발- 씨발놈-”

노엘은 멈출 수 없었다. 그 리암의 벌어진 입술을 향해 몸을 숙여 안에 속삭일 수 있을 만큼 가까이 다가갔다. “그들에 대해 한 마디도 다신 하지 않겠다고 씨발 약속해. 씨발 다시는. 그리고 내가- 내가 네가 빌어먹을 진실을 말하고 있다 믿으려면 나한테 애원해.”

리암의 숨소리가 조금 빨라졌다. “좆 까-”

“흐-음.” 노엘이 고개를 저었다. 리암의 입술의 희미한 떨림과 움직임이 보일 정도로 가까웠다. “네 빌어먹을 인생을 걸고 맹세해. 넌 너무 나갔어 ” 그는 아주 약간 남은 자제력을 잃기 시작했다 - 혹은 하나도 있지 않았을 수도 있다. 손가락을 파고들어 그의 지저분한 머리카락을 잡아끌고 그의 머리를 뒤로 당겼다. 리암의 턱은 이제 올라가 있었고, 형을 쳐다보기엔 눈은 너무 멀리 떨어져 있었다. 그건 그의 손을 조금 떨리게 만들었다.

아, 리암의 눈이 내가 아닌 다른 걸 보는 게 얼마나 가슴 아픈지 잊고 있었다.

그 보컬은 노엘을 볼 수 없었다. 하지만 신이시여, 노엘은 그를 볼 수 있었다. 그건 너무 많은 사랑스럽던 추억들을 떠오르게 했다. 그리고 끔찍했던 기억들 - 리암이 태어나지 않았으면 바랐던 밤들도. 하지만 노엘이 아무리 인정하기 싫든 그들은 언제나 같은 이유로 함께 있었다. 그리고 그 이유는 지금 바로 그의 밑에 누워있었다. 입을 벌리고 떨리는 작은 숨소리를 내뱉고, 빌어먹을 체온을 내뿜고 있는 채로.

리암의 빌어먹게 타고난 유혹이 나를 다시 끌어들이는 데에는, 비참하게도 몇 분도 걸리지 않았다.

그래서 노엘은 그만뒀다.

“이건 어때. 다시는 내 가족에 대해서 얘기하지 마. 그리고 난… 난 너에게… 네가 원하는 걸 해줄게.” 노엘은 더이상 어쩔 수가 없었다. 리암의 엉덩이에 자신의 엉덩이가 덯을 정도로 몸을 숙였다.

리암은 한 대 걷어차인 개처럼 포효했다.

“나도 네 가족이야…”

난 한 번도 그걸 신경 쓰지 않았어.

“리암, 네가 원하는 거 알아. 씨발 해줄게. 그냥 빌어먹을 약속이나 해.”

“약속할게, 알겠어, 그냥- 그냥 씨발-”

그게 다였다. 노엘이 그에게 돌진하자 이가 리암의 입술에 부딪혔고, 노엘은 오직 가능한 빠르게 그들의 혀를 함께 느끼는데 집중했다. 그 보컬의 입은 그의 형만큼이나 뜨거웠고, 너무나도 익숙했다. 노엘은 그가 불안할 때면 깨무는 입술 안쪽을 알았다. 이의 모양도 알았다. 리암이 노엘의 입속에 신음했고 그건 승리감의 취한 소리처럼 느껴졌다. 

그 따듯한 입에서 떨어지는 건 끔찍했지만, 노엘은 억지로라도 그렇게 했다. “나한테 널 바칠 거지.” 그건 질문이 아니다.

리암이 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 그의 심장이 뛰는 소리가 들렸다.

“알겠다 말해.”

“알겠어.” 리암이 그 말을 쥐어짜냈다. 사실 조금도 설득할 필요는 없었다. 그는 그가 뭘 원하는지 정확히 안다. 

그리고 어떻게 얻는지도.

(아마 거기엔 빌어먹을 9년이 걸렸을 수도 있다 - 하지만 젠장, 이 비열한 꼬맹이 새끼는 끝에 와서도 여전히 알고 있다.)

“네가 그럴 거라는 걸 증명해 봐.” 노엘이 리암의 손목을 잡아 내려 붙잡자 언제나 그랬듯 리암은 조금 반항했다. 그리고 그의 형이 원했듯, 엉덩이를 위로 갑자기 움직였다. 

“사랑한다고 말해줘.”

“안 돼.” 리암의 두꺼운 아랫입술이 다시 노엘의 이 사이로 닿았다. “넌 나한테 이래라 저래라 못 해.”

◇◇◇

리암이 여덟 살일 때 처음으로 눈에 멍이 들어왔다. 그는 음울한 얼굴로 학교에서 돌아와 노엘의 침대에 앉아 그를 말없이 쳐다봤다.

(노엘은 여섯 살 때 처음으로 눈이 멍이 들었다. 그건 학교 애한테 맞아서 생긴게 아니었다.)

“누가 먼저 시작했어?”

“걔가.”

“진짜?”

소년은 조소했다. “뭐, 거의 그래. 걔가- 걔가 멍청이처럼 굴었어! 존나 멍청해!”

그는 욕을 해선 안 됐다. 엄마가 그를 꾸짖을테지만 노엘은 하지 말라고 말하지 않았다. “감당하지도 못하면서 싸운 것처럼 보이거든. 다음부턴 도망치는 법을 배워.”

“넌 나한테 할 말 없어, 너도 싸웠잖아, 그랬잖아!”

“어쨌든.” 노엘이 눈을 굴렸다. “ 그럼 내 말 듣지 말던가. 네 맘이지.” 그가 일어나려 했지만 소매를 붙잡혔다. 그가 돌아보자, 리암이 입술을 떨며 큰 푸른 눈으로 그를 올려다보고 있었다.

“노엘.”

“뭐? 울 거냐? 좀, 넌 이제 아기 아니잖아, 아기 맞아?”

“아니야, 난 아기 아니야!”

“그럼 왜 우는데? 아파?” 자신의 말에도 불구하고 노엘은 자기가 남동생을 걱정하는 걸 알았다 - 어떻게 안 그럴 수가 있을까.

“안 아파.” 그의 입술은 여전히 떨리고 있었지만 리암은 아무렇지 않은 척 턱을 꼿꼿이 세웠다.

“네 말 안 믿어.”

“안 아파, 안 아파, 안 아파-”

“그럼 닥쳐!” 그가 리암의 손아귀에서 벗어나려 팔을 흔들려 했지만, 이번 겨울을 위해 엄마가 만들어준 스웨터가 망가질까 그러지 못했다. 아니면- 아니면 안 그런 척 하지만 걱정하고 있어 못 한 거일 수도 있다.

“넌 개자식이야!” 그는 저런 말도 써선 안 됐다.

“씨발 나 좀 내버려 둬. 아님 다른쪽 눈에도 멍 들어볼래?”

리암이 그를 놓아줬다. 그가 화나 보이려 노력하며 훌쩍이고 다리로 가슴으로 모았다. 하지만 실패했다. 한쪽 눈은 크고 파랗고, 한쪽은 보라빛 검정색으로 되어 부어 감겨 있었다. 그는 금방이라도 울 것 같았고 두려움으로 가득찬 작은 공 같았다. 

노엘은 자신의 말을 후회했다 - 의도치 않았을지라도. 그는 침대에 앉았다. 그가 다가가자 리암이 움찔했고, 노엘이 그를 껴안자 굳어버렸다.

“좀, 우리애... 진심 아니었어.” 그는 거짓말했다.

그의 남동생이 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 팔꿈치와 무릎으로 노엘을 밀어내려 했지만 별 소용은 없었다. 그리고 10초도 지나지 않아 그는 노엘의 가슴에 머리를 파묻고 울기 시작했다.

“네가 싫어.” 그가 흐느꼈다. “난 네가 싫어.”

노엘은 어떻게 대답해야 할 지 몰라했다. 그래서 하지 않았다. 리암이 스웨터의 따가운 천으로 콧물이 흐르는 코를 닦게 내버려뒀다. 더러움에 남동생을 밀어내고 싶었지만 그건 화만 더 돋울테고, 리암은 엄마에게 노엘이 자기 얼굴을 때렸다고 말하는 것 같은 바보같은 짓을 할 것이다.

“나 사랑해?” 리암이 숨결이 뜨거워지고 그의 작은 목소리가 떨리고 있었다.

다시, 노엘은 뭐라 답해야 할지 몰랐다. 리암의 등을 문질러주려 했지만 리암이 꿈틀거리며 벗어났다. 그는 노엘의 스웨터를 단단히 붙잡고 그를 올려다보며 애원했다.

“노엘! 사랑해? 나 사랑해?”

“그만해.” 노엘이 짧게 중얼거렸다. 그는 자신의 감정에 대해 말하는 걸 싫어했고 리암도 빌어먹을 정도로 잘 알았다. 그 꼬맹이에겐 형이 여기 앉아 그를 위로하는 거조차도 행운이었다. 뭐, 노력하곤 있었다.

“싫어! 사랑한다고 말해!”

리암의 필사적안 손이 그의 소매를 붙잡음에도 노엘은 일어났다. 리암이 다시 울기 시작했다. 노엘은 아이의 손아귀에서 팔을 거칠게 빼내고 방을 나갔다.

“사랑한다고 말해줘!” 리암이 흥분하여 비명을 지른다. “노엘! 이 바보야! 사랑한다고 말해!”

계단 맨 아래쪽에 있는 노엘에게 리암이 비틀거리며 내려와 뒤에서 그를 때리기 시작했다. 그 두 손은 너무 작아 아무런 느낌도 들지 않았다. 정말로 노엘을 아프게 할 만큼 충분히 강해지기까지는 몇 년이 걸릴 것이다.

“사랑한다고 말해줘.” 리암이 흐느꼈다. 노엘은 그를 쳐다볼 수도, 쳐다보지도 않을 것이다 - 그의 동생의 얼굴이 얼마나 비참할 지 알게 되면 견딜 수 없었다.

노엘은 현관문을 쾅 닫았다. 두 블록을 지나서야 소매가 뜯겨져있는 걸 알아챘다.

◇◇◇

“내가 원하는 거 해준다며.”

그 기타리스트는 날카롭게 웃었다. “네가 뭘 원하는 지 알아. 너보다도 더 잘 알아… 항상 그래왔지.”

“넌 나에 대해 아무 것도-”

“오, 닥쳐. 지난 십 년 동안 네 욕정이 뚝뚝 흐르는 걸 봐왔는데.” 노엘이 다시 몸을 숙여 동생의 얼굴 옆부분에 얼굴을 박았다. 그가 너무나도 간절히 갈망하는 애정의 맛이 났다. 그는 목소리를 낮추어 거칠게 속삭였다. “리암, 얼마나 많이 혼자 만졌어? 얼마나 자주 날 생각하면서 했어?”

“질문은 집어치워, 병신 새끼야. 키스할래.” 리암이 팔꿈치로 몸을 일으켰다. “그냥, 씨발- 이제 멈추지 마.”

“다시 누워.” 노엘이 그를 뒤로 밀려했지만 그 보컬은 꿈쩍하지 않았다. “존나 내 말 듣고 있는 거야? 내가 누우라-”

“싫어.” 리암이 으르렁거리듯 말했다. 그가 갑자기 돌진해 노엘을 자신에게서 떼어내 눕혔다. 노엘은 조금 놀랐다는 걸 인정해야만 했다.

다시 리암의 모든 걸 예측할 수 없는 느낌이 이렇게 좋을 지는 몰랐다.

“오?”

리암이 무릎을 꿇고 몸을 떨며 그의 형쪽으로 향했다. “그래, 오.씨발년. 존나 멍청한 씨발년.” 그가 이를 악물었다. “난 너한테 대주는 창녀가 아니야. 존나 씨발.”

“멍청한 새끼야, 넌 항상 그래왔어. 죽는 날까지 그럴 걸.”

리암이 한 손으론 노엘의 머리를 잡고, 다른 손으론 그의 셔츠를 잡으며 위에 올라탔다. “틀려.”

“난 한 번도 틀린 적 없어. 이 창녀야.”

◇◇◇

“걔 이름이 여기 있는 거 마음에 안 들어.”

노엘이 리암의 귀에 낮게 속삭이며 리암의 팔에 있는 잉크를 긁었다. 둘은 상의를 벗고 있었고, 취해 있었고, 단단해져 있었으며 둘 다 신혼이었다.

“그래? 글쎄, 난 씨발 네가 결혼한 게 마음에 안 들어. 하지만 넌 그렇게 했잖아, 안 그래?”

그의 얼굴엔 위선도 보이지 않았고 노엘은 그의 말에 돋힌 가시를 무시했다. “취했을 땐 타투하면 안 되는 거 몰라? 결국 후회하게 된다고.”

“후회 안 해.” 리암이 조소했다. 그건 거짓말이라는 걸 둘 다 알았다.

“아마 내가 후회하게 만들어줄 수도.”

“씨발 어떻게?”

“글쎄, 먼저 난 네 좆을 빨 거야. 걔보다 더 잘. ” 그는 리암의 팬티를 벗기고 일어나 앉아 느긋하게 그를 문지르기 시작했다.

리암의 호흡이 가빠지기 시작했고 입술을 무의식적으로 핥았다. “그럴 거야?”

“그래… 그러고 나선…” 노엘이 아래로 내려가 리암의 아래 위로 숨을 쉬어 그를 떨게 만들었다. “그러고 나선 너한테 박을 거야. 너가 창녀라도 되는 양.” 그가 갑자기 끝부분을 빨아들였고, 그 행동과 말의 조합이 분노와 흥분 사이 어딘가의 소리를 내도록 이끌었다.

“난 네 창녀가 아니야.” 그가 으르렁댔다.

“네 발로 엎드려서도 그렇게 말해봐. 내 이름을 소리 지르고, 계속 하라고 애원할 때도 그렇게 말해보라고.”

“씨발.” 리암이 신음하고 말대답 하는 걸 포기했다. 노엘의 머리가 이젠 더 깊이 다가오고 있기 때문이었다. 노엘은 리암을 얼마나 쉽게 모든 방식으로 깊게 가질 수 있는지 보여주고 있었다.

(리암은 노엘에게 네가 틀리다고, 팻시가 더 잘한다고 말할 수 있길 바랬다. 그는 팻시를 정말로 사랑했고 그녀가 그를 흥분시키는 방식을 좋아했다… 하지만 노엘보다 그를 더 흥분시키는 사람은 없다.)

“착하게 구는 창녀가 되야지, 응?” 그의 형이 더 낮게 움직이며 리암의 다리를 벌리고 안쪽 허벅지를 따라 키스했다. “그 타투에 사정할 거야.”

◇◇◇

“그렇게 부르지 마.” 리암이 경고하듯 그르렁거렸다.

노엘이 히죽이며 다시 그 단어를 뱉었다. “창녀.”

“씨발 새끼야.” 그가 노엘을 머리 옆쪽을 쳤다. 노엘이 위협적으로 그를 바라봤다.

"이럴 거야?”

리암이 냉소적으로 웃었다. “그래, 이 자식아.”

“신이시여, 십 년이 지나도 넌 여전하구나.” 노엘이 리암이 각진 턱에 주먹을 날렸다. 그 보컬의 입술에 노엘의 반지가 맞았고, 리암은 입에서 피가 흐르는 채 헐떡였다. “씨발 뭐야!”

“오, 미안. 내가 가만히 맞아줄 거 같았어?”

“난 그냥 씨발-”

“닥쳐.” 노엘이 이번엔 그의 광대뼈를 때렸다. “내가 널 아프게 하는 걸 얼마나 좋아하는지 잊었어? 기분 좋네.”

“넌 존나 멍청한 개자식이야, 좆 까, 씨발…” 그가 강해보이려 언제나 필사적으로 구는 것에도 불구하고, 노엘은 그가 한계점에 있다는 걸 항상 알았다.

그가 옳았다. 리암이 눈물을 흘리기 시작했다.

그 기타리스트는 조용히 흥얼거리며 리암의 이마 위 머리카락을 쓰다듬었다. 그의 관대함이 방 안의 에너지와 상충됐다. “널 봐. 45살이면서도 어린 애처럼 울고 있잖아.”

리암이 그의 손을 쳐냈다. “꺼져.” 그가 흔들리는 목소리를 내뱉으며, 팔꿈치와 무릎으로 일어서 노엘이 피할 수 있기도 전에 다시 노엘을 때렸다. 거기에서 멈추지 않았다. 노엘의 멱살을 잡고, 어렸을 때처럼 바닥으로 굴렀다. 그 과정에서 단추 몇 개가 떨어졌고, 소매가 찢어지며 옷이 망가졌다.

“오, 이 개자식이.” 노엘은 분개했다. 씨발 어떻게 이럴 수 있지. 이 셔츠는 300 파운드였고, 무엇보다도 이건 사라가 제일 좋아하는 옷이었다.

(아마 리암은 무의식적으로 그걸 알고 있었을 수도 있다.)

그의 남동생은 그저 웃었다. 그의 눈에 고였던 눈물은 말라있었다. 그는 아까 멱살을 잡았던 곳이었던 노엘의 맨살에 손톱을 박았다. “누가 혼자 재미 보는 거 같은데.” 그가 노엘의 청바지를 날카롭게 쳐다보며 속삭였다. 바지의 옷감이 팽팽이 늘어져있었다.

“난 네가 존나 싫어, 리암.”

“그래? 네 좆은 동의 안 하는 거 같아 보여.”

“죽여버릴 거야, 이 개새끼야.”

“참 새롭네.” 리암이 눈을 굴리며 다시 노엘에게 올라타 눌렀다. “이제 너한테 그만 거짓말 해. 네가 날 원하는 거 알잖아. 난 알아. ”

“넌 아무 것도 몰-”

리암이 엉덩이를 앞으로 흔들며 완전히 그 위에 앉자 노엘의 말은 굴욕적인 신음으로 끝났다. 리암의 엉덩이가 노엘의 단단해진 것 바로 위를 눌렀다. 그의 스웨트팬츠를 통해 갈라진 부분이 느껴졌다. 만약 지금 그의 배 위에 올라탄 리암을 뒤집어 본다면, 아무것도 입지 않은 것처럼 보이는 그의 찬란한 엉덩이 윤곽을 볼 수 있을 것이다.

맹세컨데 쟤는 좆을 받아들이기 위해 만들어졌을 거야.

그 마찰은 너무 좋았고, 압박은 너무 과해, 노엘은 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 자신이 왜 여기왔는지 잊어버리고 리암이 그를 느리게, 아주 느리게 타게 내버려두었다. 그는 신음소리를 목구멍에서 뱉었다. 리암은 계속해서 느리게, 아주 느리게 움직였다.

◇◇◇

“더, 제발, 더…”

노엘이 가볍게 웃고, 그를 노려보며 애원하는 그의 동생에게 미소를 지어보였다. “마음에 들어?”

“노엘, 좀, 씨발!”

“흐-음. 네가 느리게 하고 싶다며.”

“개소리야 진짜.” 노엘이 손가락을 조금 더 안으로 밀어넣자 리암이 머리를 베개에 젖히고 신음했다. 노엘이 손가락을 위로 구부리고 리암이 미쳐버리는 곳을 느리게 문질렀다. 그 소년은 엉덩이를 꿈틀거리며 낑낑댔다. 노엘은 리암이 배 위로 프리컴을 떨어트리는 걸 바라보며 속에서 흥분이 솟아오르는 걸 느꼈다. 리암의 끝에서 맑은 액이 배로 더 튈 정도로 조금 더 세게 압박했다.

“넌 너무 잘 젖어.” 그의 동생이 그의 말에 신음했다. “여자애처럼, 응?”

리암이 붉어진 얼굴을 가리려 손을 들었다. “꺼져, 개새끼야!”

“그래 그럼.” 노엘이 손가락을 빼냈고 리암이 쏘아봤다. “뭐? 꺼지라며?”

“이렇게 말고!” 리암이 엉덩이를 위로 밀며 노엘의 손가락을 다시 안에 넣으려 손을 아래로 뻗었다. “빨리, 개새끼야, 지금, 거의, 한 시간은… 이번엔 두 개 넣어줘.” 노엘이 혀를 쯧 차고 검지손가락을 리암의 구멍에 문질렀다.

“이거 하자고 한 건 너야. 기억 안 나?” 그가 오직 한 손가락만 리암 안에 넣고 아까처럼 그의 안쪽을 찌르고 전립선을 자극하려 들어올렸고, 리암이 몸이 떨리자 조금 신음했다.

리암의 생각이었던 건 사실이었다.

어디서인진 모르겠지만 리암은 탄트라 섹스에 대해 알아왔다. 그건- 그건 진정한 사랑이야, 노엘, 그가 말했다. 서로를 더 가깝게 하는, 음, 우주 같은 거야. 그리고 더 흥분된대.

그리고, 그래. 리암에게 박는 기분을 벌써부터 느끼는게 얼마나 좋은지 고려해보면, 약을 한 것처럼 흥분됐다.

게다가 특히, 이젠 둘 다 결혼을 해 같이 있는 시간이 희박해졌다. 만나서 하게 될 때면 둘은 그 어느 때보다도 서로를 갈망해 오랫동안 버티지를 못했다. 가끔은 두 번 이상씩 가곤 했지만, 솔직히 노엘은 15분 이상 버티지 못했을 때는 자신에게 한심함을 느꼈다. 리암은 더 빨리 감에도 불구하고.

(리암은 항상 조금씩 더 빨리 갔다. 하지만 노엘은 거의 모든 때에 그에게 두번째 오르가즘을 선사했다.)

그래서 이번엔 가능한 오래 하기 위해 집중을 가했다. 멕은 남은 주말 동안 집을 비울테고, 리암이 호텔 스위트룸에 널부러트린 짐을 생각하면 그동안은 같이 있는게 좋을 것이다.

“마음 바꼈어- 노엘, 젠장.” 노엘이 루브에 적신 두번째 손가락을 이따금 더해 두 손가락을 느리게 안팎으로 움직이자 리암이 말했다. “젠장, 널 원해…”

“흠? 어딜 원하는데, 내 사랑?”

리암이 낑낑거리며 노엘과 눈을 맞췄다. “씨발 알잖아.”

“내가?” 세번째 손가락을 더하자 그 보컬은 헐떡였고 노엘을 웃게 만들었다. “착하게 굴어. 뭘 원하는지 말해. 네 마음을 읽게 만들지 마.”

“네가… 네가 내 안에 들어왔으면 좋겠어. ”

“그래, 잘했어… 하지만 천천히 할 거야. 이대로.” 그가 리암의 스팟에 손끝을 빠르게 찍었다 다시 느긋하게 들락거렸다. 마치 그의 좆이 팬티 밖으로 이미 튀어나오지 않은 것처럼.

“알아. 그냥. 젠장. 빨리 해.”

그들은 지난 두 달 동안 보낸 것보다도 더 긴 4시간 반을 침대에서 보냈다. 노엘은 리암과 함께 잠들었다가 등 뒤에서 그의 형제가 누르고 있는 채로 일어났다. 리암은 나체로 자신의 배에 팔을 두르고 있었다. 광대에는 눈물이 말라있다.

노엘은 등을 돌려 그 보컬의 속눈썹에 키스하고 그가 일어나 눈을 뜰 때까지 그를 바라봤다. 이미 그의 얼굴에 미소가 떠올라있었다.

◇◇◇

리암이 계속해서 그의 위에서 허리를 돌렸다. 그가 크게 신음하자 노엘은 정신을 차렸다. 씨발 내가 뭐하는 거지, 이러려고 온 게 아닌데. 몇 년이 지나서도 그는 흥분하고 다시 그의 동생의 안에 들어갈 생각에 빠져들었다-

“내가 사라보다 더 잘 할 수 있어.” 리암이 노래하는 목소리로 조롱했다.

노엘은 역겨워하며 리암을 떼냈다.

(혹은 그런 척 했을 수도 있다 - 리암만큼이나 그 자신을 위해서)

“넌 씨발 변한 게 없어, 안 그래? 넌 여전히 존나 밝히는 창놈이야.” 리암에 눈에 상처받은 기세가 스쳐갔고 그건 거의 죄책감이 느껴질 정도였다. 노엘은 그의 형제가 그런 모욕을 좋아하지 않다는 걸 알았다. 그는 그런 말을 리암과 섹스할 때니 가끔 쓰곤 했고, 리암이 흥분했을 때는 보통 괜찮았다. 하지만 이번엔 그것과는 달랐다. 쉽게 그와 다시 싸우게 만들었다.

“그래. 이런 거지.” 리암이 옷을 털며 일어나며 슬프게 웃었다. “이젠 씨발 나가도 돼. 이 미친 새끼야.” 그가 발을 돌려 계단으로 향했다.

노엘의 실수 - 언제나 그렇듯이 - 가 그를 따랐다.

“아직 가지 마. 씨발 우린 해야할 말이 있어, 리암.”

(무슨 말이었는지 잊어버리기 시작했지만.)

돌아온 건 침묵뿐이었으며, 그 보컬의 뒤를 따라갈수록 인내심은 점점 더 얇아졌다. 리암은 침묵으로 분노를 나타냈고, 이제 노엘은 그가 얼마나 화가 났는지 느낄 수 있었다. 그의 피부 아래로. 그가 걷는 것처럼 느껴지지 않고 공중에 멈춰있는 거 같았다. 마치 그가 진실이라고 알고 있던 사실들이 모두 손이 닿지 않는 곳으로 사라진 것처럼. 씨발 어디로 간 거지?

그리고 과거 몇 년 동안 리암에게 한 짓들 - 하루의 시간을 주는 걸 거부하고, 경멸과 함께 모든 열정을 드러내는 것- 이 아마 그들 사이의 모든 것을 망쳐버린게 아닌가 생각했다. 왜 리암은 그가 그랬던 것처럼 행동하는 걸까. 

리암이 침실에 도착하고 10초 후에 노엘이 문가에 다다랐다. “씨발 내 말 좀 들어, 너-”

리암은 그를 외면하며 셔츠를 머리 위로 벗었다. 돌아보지도 않고 아주 조금 웃었다. “뭐가?”

“그만- 그냥, 뭐하는…”

리암의 스웨트팬츠가 바닥에 떨어졌다. 그 밑엔 아무 것도 없었다.

노엘의 입안이 위험할 정도로 건조해졌고 침을 꿀걱 삼켜 침샘에서 수분을 빼내려 노력했지만 분명하게도 그의 몸은 모든 동작을 멈춘 상태였다. 건조하고 건조해졌다. 2000년의 데스 밸리 같았다.

“내가 방에서 나갈 때까지 기다리지도 못해?!”

(눈을 돌려야 했지만, 그와 리암 그리고 신까지도 이 시점에서 그는 그럴 수 없다는 걸 알았다. 그냥 그랬다. 너무 오랜만이었다. 존나 오랜만이다.)

리암은 점점 나이가 들어가고 있음에도 불구하고, 이렇게 보면 그의 몸은 그렇게 보이지 않았다. 아마 노엘의 눈이 그저 그를 농락하고 있는 거일 수도 있다. 똑바로 보이지가 않다. 그의 형제의 엉덩이는 여전히 둥글고, 단단하지만 부드러우며, 약간 털이 있었고 다른 몸보다도 창백했다. 노엘의 손이 만져보고 싶어 근질근질했다. 그는 그러기 전에 주머니에 손을 찔러넣었다. 왜냐면, 젠장, 일단 하면 모두 망할 걸 알았기 때문이다.

“뭐 큰일이라고 그래?” 리암이 어깨 너머로 짧게 그를 비웃고 욕실로 향했다. 그의 얼굴은 지난 세기의 희미한 빛을 담고 있었다. “처음 본 것도 아니면서.”

또 리암으로 가득찬 삶으로 저주받으려 내가 무슨 짓을 저지른 거지?

노엘은 머뭇거리며 침실로 들어갔다. 물이 나오는 소리가 들리고, 유리문이 열렸다 닫혔다. 노엘은 욕실 문가에 기댔다. 기대있는 곳에서 리암이 샤워하는 모습이 보이지 않는다는 사실에 안심하며 동시에 실망했다.

“전에 약속했던 거 있잖아, 기억해?”

“아니.” 리암이 물소리 너머로 말했다. 그리고 둘 다 리암이 바보가 아니란 걸 안다.

“넌 사라에 대해 얘기하지 말아야 했어.”

“넌 네 동생이랑 떡치지 말아야 했어. 밴드를 떠나지 말아야 했어. 내 집에 빌어먹을 한밤중에 쳐들어오지 말아야 했어. 그런데 다 누가 그랬는지 생각해봐.”

노엘은 괜찮은 대답을 찾을 수 없었다.

“이리 와, 물 온도가 좋아.” 리암이 미소짓고 있는게 분명한 목소리로 놀리듯 말했다. 예전부터 자주 그랬던 것처럼. 노엘은 자신이 그 작은 개새끼를 안다 생각하지만 모른다. 그가 화가 났는지, 행복한지, 그를 필요로 하는지, 그를 싫어하는지. 뭐, 전부 그랬다. 당연히 씨발 그랬다. 리암은 가끔씩, 아주 자주, 다 그러기도 딱 하나만 그러기도 했다. 왜 그는 전부 -

45초밖에 지나지 않았지만 리암이 남색 수건만 걸치고 물을 뚝뚝 흘리며 노엘 앞에 불쑥 서있었다. 노엘은 문이 다시 열린 것도 기억하지 못했고 물이 틀어져 있었는지도 확신할 수 없었다. 물이 켜지긴 했었나? 리암이 그의 손을 잡고 있었고 그는 이유를 알지 못했다. 노엘은 귀가 막힌 거 같았고 이곳엔 물이 흩뿌려져 있고 그는 더이상 셔츠를 입고 있지 않았다.

“지금 몇 시야?”

“시계 없어.”

“뭐?”

“뭐?”

“리암, 뭐하는-”

리암이 미소지었고 그의 목소리는 왜인지 더 어리게 들렸다. “보고 싶었어, 노엘.”

“…들었어.”

그의 머리는 길었고 사라처럼 보였다. 

“오늘 잘생겼네.”

그 보컬이 그에게 한 걸음 다가오고 또다시 한 걸음 다가와 이젠 닿을만큼 가까웠다.

노엘은 이것이 다시 자신을 단단해지게 만드는게 싫었다.

“뭘 원해, 리암.”

리암은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그저 손바닥으로 형의 얼굴을 감싸고 몸을 기울여 키스했다.

이건 존나 이상했다. 노엘도 알았다 - 알았던가? - 그들은 거실에서 서로에게 몸을 맞댔었다. 하지만 이 순이 몇 년만에 처음으로 하는 키스처럼 느껴졌다. 무슨 일이 일어났었든 반 세기 전에 일어난 것처럼 까마득했다. 리암만큼이나 초조하고 혼란스러웠다.

그 키스는 사랑스럽고 달콤해야 했지만, 5초가 지나자 노엘은 너무 허기졌고 - 그는 아주 굶주렸다 - 리암의 허리에 손가락을 파고들어 몸을 끌어왔다. 아직 리암에게 묻어있는 물기로 젖는게 정상이지만 아무 것도 느껴지지 않았고 왜인지는 그도 알 수 없었다. 동생의 입을 게걸스럽게 삼키느라 바빴다. 노엘은 리암의 젖은 입술을 깨물었다. 쇠맛이 났고, 리암이 낑낑대자 물러났다.

“씨발- 윽, 야.” 리암이 반쯤 웃으며 노엘의 엉망진창인 옷에 피를 뱉어냈다. 

“그게 아팠으면 나머지는 더 놀랄 텐데.” 노엘은 기다리지 못하고 리암의 몸에서 수건을 떼어내며 잠시 동안 등을 문지르다 그를 러그 위로 무심히 밀었다. 리암은 무릎을 꿇고 입을 벌린 채 노엘을 올려다봤다. 경건하게도. 

지금 시간은 늦었고 - 얼마나 늦은 지는 모르겠으나 한밤중인건 확실하다 - 더이상 멈출 여유는 없었다.

“입에 받을 준비 됐어?”

“해 봐.” 리암이 히죽 웃었다.

“그럼 네 목이 더 조여졌는지 볼까? 응?” 노엘이 손등으로 리암의 볼을 쓰담고 감기는 눈을 보며 미소지었다. “네 나머지 부분도 그럴 거 같은데.”

“흠… 그럼 난 네 좆이 얼마나 더 작아졌는지 볼게. 더 작아질 수나 있다면 말이야.”

(마치 백 번이 넘게도 해본 적 없다는 듯이 말했다.)

그의 형제가 그 말에 그의 볼에 손톱을 내렸다. “씨발- 이 무례한 창녀야. 네 형을 위해 무릎 꿇어놓고선 그렇게 말대꾸 해도 될 거 같아? 착한 창녀는 시키는 대로 해야지.” 그 말이 리암을 엄청나게 상처입힐 걸 알았지만 그래야 할 거 같은 느낌이었다. 

리암은 눈을 다시 떴다. 그의 눈동자에 장난기 어린 반짝임이 나타났다. “야, 씨발 그 따위로 말하지 마… 좆 물려보고 싶어?”

노엘은 그의 말을 무시했다. 그는 그것에 능했다. “다른 사람 거 빨아본 적 있어? 우리가 마지막으로…마지막으로 한 이후로? ”

(어떻게 그 일을 칭해야 할지 알 수 없었다 - 그들의 관계 중 무엇도 어떻게 불러야 할지 알 수 없었다.)

리암의 눈에 화염과 얼음이 동시에 나타났다. “알고 싶지 않을 걸.”

그 기타리스트는 리암이 했는지 안 했는지 진심으로 알 수 없었고 리암이 그에게 말해주지 않을 걸 알았다. 하지만 그는 언제나 타고났다. 그가 정말 어렸을 때조차도- 그 입술을 가지고선 어떻게 그러지 않을 수가 있을까? - 그랬기에 노엘은 남동생이 경험이 없더라도 지금껏 섹스해본 사람들 누구보다도 더 잘 할 거라는 걸 알았다.

“안 그랬길 바란다. 이 예쁜 입을 다른 새끼들이랑 공유하고 싶진 않거든.” 그는 리암의 핑크색 입술을 열어 아래쪽 입술 안쪽을 따라 문질렀다. 리암이 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. 손을 그의 목으로 내리고 감탄하며 흥얼거렸다. “안에서 날 느낄 준비 됐어?” 

“그만 말해, 개자식아.”

노엘의 건 준비됐고, 그의 형제도 분명하게 그랬다. 그래서 그는 그의 바지를 내렸고 팬티에서 꺼낼 땐 리암이 희미하게 신음하는 소리가 들렸다. 그건 그의 자존감을 그 무엇보다도 채웠다. 그는 엄지를 리암의 아랫니에 걸어 그의 턱을 크게 벌렸다.

“이제 한다.” 그가 안으로 넣으며 속삭였다.

그는 자신도 모르게 신음했다. 맙소사, 리암의 입은 따듯했다. 리암이 적어도 일이분은 느리게 받고 싶어할 걸 알았지만 존나 그럴 수가 없었다 - 그의 안에 있는 기분은 존나 좋았고, 게다가 이 작은 개새끼는 벌을 받아야 했다.

항상 그랬듯, 노엘은 벌을 주는 사람이 되어야 했다.

하지먼 그는 신경 쓰지 않았다.

노엘이 더 밀어넣자 리암은 당황해하는 듯한 작은 소리를 냈다. 노엘은 그 소리에 흥분해선 안된다는 사실을 안다. 그의 형제가 뭔가 중얼거리고 있었다 - 아마 젠장, 조그만 느리게, 라고 말하려 하는 거 같았지만 신경조차 쓰지 않았다.

“지랄맞게 굴지마. 할 수 있는 거 알잖아.”

(그의 자존심에 도전하는 건 언제나 리암이 한계를 밀어붙이게 하는 데에 가장 효과적인 방법이었다.)

그가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 눈썹을 내리깔고 있는 노엘을 바로 올려다보고, 입술을 조이며 빨아들였다. 

“젠장. 그거야.”

그 보컬은 입 안이 그의 좆 주위에서 흥얼거렸다. 노엘은 리암이 이걸 얼마나 좋아했는지 떠올리고 있다고 확신했다. 그 생각은 리암의 부드러운 머리카락을 더 세게 붇잡게 만들었다. 

“젠장, 기분 좋아. 계속 연습해온 거야?”

리암이 아니라는 뜻으로 고개를 저었다. 아마 리암은 노엘 이후로 누구에게도 무릎을 꿇고 이러지 않았을 것이다. 하지만 그가 손가락으로 혼자 해왔다는 사실을 알게 돼도 그렇게 놀랍지 않을 것 같다. 리암이 겨우 17살 때 그러는 걸 발견한 적이 있다. 그리고 그 광경은 노엘은 불끈해지게 만들었지만 노엘은 계속해서 그 일로 리암을 놀렸다. 리암은 닥쳐, 병신아 재미없거든! 이라고 소리치고 노엘의 어깨를 밀쳤고 리암의 침대 위에서 함께 투닥이며 뒹굴다가 얼마 지나지 않아 함께 웃었다. 노엘은 그 때 이마를 함께 맞댔을 때 그의 눈가에 맺힌 작은 기쁨의 눈물을 보며 가슴이 얼마나 따듯해졌는지를 기억했다.

그리고 또 한 번은 리암이 자신의 손가락을 목구멍에 가능한 깊숙히 삼키는 걸 본 적이 있다 - 그 땐 노엘이 부탁했었다. 그 후엔 리암이 그에게 올라타 기분 좋을 대로 천천히 움직였다. 90년대의 어느 잃어버린 순간이다. 그 해는 머릿속에 흐릿하게 남아있어 벽지에 핀 꽃들과 리암의 체온을 빼고는 많은 게 기억나지 않았다. 리암의 익숙한 체향과 그 무엇보다도 다음날 아침 그가 노엘을 대하던 부드러움이 기억났다. 밴드 전체가, 모든 크루들이 놀라했다.

◇◇◇

In the halls of your hotel

Arm around my shoulder so I could tell

How much I meant to you

Meant it sincere back then

네가 있는 호텔의 복도

내 어깨에 팔을 둘러준다면 말해줄게

내가 널 얼마나 사랑했는지

그 땐 정말 진심이었는데

◇◇◇

“어린 창녀 같으니. 넌 네 스스로를 더럽히고 있는 거야. 알아? 씨발- 문화의 상징이든 뭐든 모든 사람들이 널 남자답다 생각하지만… 지금 네 모습을 봐.” 노엘이 리암을 동정하듯 미소지었다. 그렇지도 않아하면서. 조금 더 세게 그 보컬의 머리를 누르자 - 으브붑, 리암이 신음했다 - 그의 코가 노엘의 몸에 닿았다.

리암의 중얼거림이 막혀서 나왔고 잠시 눈이 휘둥그레졌지만, 자신의 자존심에 도전을 받고 있다는 걸 금방 기억해낸 것 같다. 그는 노엘의 엉덩이에 손톱을 박고 - 양쪽 다. 지탱할 곳을 찾으려는 것뿐만 아니라 느끼고 있을게 분명할 강렬한 불편함에서 주의를 돌리려하는 것 같다고 노엘은 생각했다 - 그 기타리스트가 다시 그를 누르자 엉덩이를 당겼고 노엘은 헐떡였다. 리암이 집중하는 동안 노엘은 엄청나게 신음했다.

“리암.” 노엘은 냉정하고 냉담하게 굴고 싶었지만 신음할 수밖에 없었다. 하지만 신이시여, 그의 형제는 너무 능숙해 고통의 몇 년들이 전부 그가 꾸며낸 가짜처럼 느껴질 정도였다. “존나 좋아.”

흐으응, 리암이 계속해서 빨아들이며 웅얼거렸다. 여전히 앉은 채로 노엘이 그의 목구멍에 허릿짓하게 놔두고 침이 입 주위로 흐르게 뒀다. 무릎 꿇은 순결한 기도자 같았다.

노엘은 그에게 뭘 해줄 수 있는지 아직 정확힌 몰랐지만, 이것으로 충분치 않을 거라는 건 알았다. 

그 보컬의 수염이 피부에 닿을 때마다 따가웠다. 노엘은 자기도 모르게 수염이 없으면 어떨까 생각했다. 존나 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 거지. 리암의 목구멍이 수축했고 그 아름다운 따듯함 속에서 파정하기 전에 빼내야 했다. 

“존나 미친.”

“좋아?” 리암이 대답을 모르겠다는 듯이 세상 상냥하게 웃었다.

“씨발.” 노엘이 키득였다. “알잖아.”

리암이 노엘의 젖은 그곳에 얼굴을 문지르고 - 갑자기 이상할 정도로 부드럽게 느껴졌다 - 고환 중 한쪽을 빨러 아래로 움직였지만 유감스럽게도 노엘은 리암을 밀어내야 했다.

“존나-” 

리암이 강아지 같은 눈을 가짜 복종으로 반짝이며 올려다봤다. “또 날 창녀라고 부를 생각이라면, 이건 생각도 하지 마.”

(노엘은 그럴 생각이었다.)

하지만 그는 계획을 수정하고, 가장 먼저 떠오르는 말을 내뱉었다.

“존나… 잘했어.”

그의 형제가 기쁘게 웃으며 눈을 찡긋했다. 16살이야 뭐야? 그의 머리는 10분 전보다도 더 길었다 - 손으로 잡아 당겨 확실하게 파악할 수 있었다.

“사랑해, 노엘.”

노엘은 환각을 보고 있는 중인지 애써 생각하지 않으려 하고, 나도 사랑한다는 대답을 하지 않으려 노력했다. 노엘은 리암을 눕히고, 그가 얼마나 순종적인지를 보고 흥얼거리며 무릎을 굽혀 올렸다. 양 다리가 너무 가까이 모아져 있었다. 노엘은 양손으로 그 다리를 벌렸다.

“네 모습을 봐.”

그는 굶주린 채 리암의 단단해진 것을 바라봤다. 마지막으로 봤을 때처럼 여전히 붉고 아름다웠다. 몇 년이 지났지만 그 시간 동안 노엘은 다른 좆들을 본 적이 몇 번 없었다. 그것들은 거의 역겨웠다. 노엘은 그들과 관계를 가지려고 했었다. 그것들을 보고 역겨워하기 전까지만. 윽. 무슨 말을 할 수 있을까. 노엘은 언제나 까다로웠다. 리암 - 평생 동안 다른 어떤 사람보다도 가장 원했던 남자 - 이 완벽하게만 보이는 건 축복이었다. 언제나 그랬다.

리암은 부끄러운 듯 빨개진 얼굴을 옆으로 돌렸다 - 그의 형제가 인생 모든 면에서 얼마나 뻔뻔스러운지 생각해보면, 노엘은 자신이 그런 영향을 준다는 것에서 쾌감을 느꼈다.

이제 노엘은 리암의 얼굴 표정을 저급한 타블로이드 1면처럼 읽을 수 있었다. 신문 가판대 위 모든 볼드체가 난 준비됐어라고 소리쳤다. 

그 보컬의 배 위를 긁자 언제나처럼 리암이 간지럼을 타며 숨죽이며 웃고 러그 위에서 몸부림쳤다. “노엘!” 그가 깔깔거렸다, 그리고 젠장, 노엘은 심장이 아파왔다. 그의 남동생이 얼마나 즐거워하고 기뻐하는지, 빌어먹을, 그는 존나 귀여웠다.

“나한테 해줘야 할 게 있어.”

“뭘?”

놀이시간은 끝났다. “이제 내 말대로 할 차례야. 모든 면에서. 너를 나한테 줘. 기억해?”

“대체 뭔 소리를 하는 거야?”

“평소보단 더 잘하길 바랄게, 아가. ”

◇◇◇

“씨발 뭐해? 내려놔.”

리암이 다리를 테이블 위로 교차시키며 쭉 뻗었다. 

“듣고 있어? 내려놓으라 했다.” 리암이 아무 반응이 없자 손을 뻗어 형제의 입에서 담배를 빼고 둘로 쪼개 재떨이에 넣었다. 

“씨발- 야! 존나 뭐하는데!”

“네가 모르고 있었다면 말해줄게, 우린 여기 녹음하러 왔어.”

“그래서 뭐!”

“그러니까 똑바로 굴라고 병신아. 네가 오늘 부른 모닝 글로리는 들어봤어? 존나 창피할 정도야 그건.”

그 보컬의 눈에 상처가 스쳐갔으나 곧 미간을 찌푸렸다. “내가 담배핀 것 때문에 그런게 아니야. 그건- 네가, 네가 날 어지럽게 만들었잖아. 존나 날 애처럼 대하지 마.”

노엘이 코웃음쳤다. “내 탓하지 마, 개자식아. 그리고 계속 애처럼 구는데 내가 뭘 어떡해? 넌 쓰레기 같고 난 더이상 내 밴드의 누구든 거지같이 구는 걸 용납하지 않을 거야. 알겠어?”

“너- 너- 너 내가 노래 못 부르는 거 같아? 네가 더 나을 거 같냐고? 그럼 씨발 네가 해, 씨발- 난 좆도 상관 안 해, 병신아!”

“그럼 좀 한 번이라도 그래봐. 어? 네 인생에서 한 번이라도 뭘 좀 상관 안 해보라고.”

“좆 까.” 리암이 일어서 눈을 마주치지 않고 담배갑을 바닥에서 찾을 때까지 투덜댔다. 

“난 간다.”

“가?” 노엘이 코웃음쳤다. “어딜 가?”

“좆같은 펍에. 네 존나 비참한 얼굴을 조금도 더 못 봐주겠거든, 개새끼야.”

“오, 안 돼. 너한테 외박은 없어. 녹음 중에는. 너도 씨발 알잖아, 리암, 세상에, 우리가 왜 여기있는지. 녹…음…을…하…려고. ” 노엘이 아이한테 새로운 단어를 알려주듯이 음절들을 질질 끌었고 리암을 화나게 만들었다는 데에 뿌듯함을 느꼈다. “네가 오늘밤 나가있으면 내일도 못 끝내. 뭐, 네가 여기 있으면서 우릴 신경쓰기라도 한다면, 어떻게든 되겠지. ”

“어쩌라고.” 리암이 그의 형을 지나쳐 벽에 걸린 그의 자켓을 챙겼다. “난 네가 싫어.”

“멈춰.”

아주 짧은 순간이었지만 리암이 그의 말을 따랐다는 것에 노엘은 적잖게 놀랐다.

“여기 있어.”

리암은 뒤를 돌며 노엘에게 적당한 이유를 댈 빌어먹을 5초를 주마라는 얼굴을 했다. 하지만 그건 복잡했다. 그 기타리스트는 리암이 다른 것보다도 용서를 원한다는 걸 알만큼 리암을 잘 알았기 때문이다.

그래서 노엘은 시선에 열기가 가득차게 놔두고 그를 돌아봤다. 그가 아무 말도 하지 않고 그저 입술을 핥았다. 지금 같은 좆같은 순간에서 벗어날 때 쓰는 방법이다. 리암의 마음 속에서는 그게 널 사랑한다는 뜻이었고 이럴 때면 리암은 노엘에게 파블로프의 개였다.

(앉아, 가만히, 잘했어. 리암은 잘 훈련받은 개였다.)

10분 후 그는 남동생의 손을 아주 잘 이용하고 있었다. 리암은 이렇게 되면 자신이 원하는 일은 뭐든 할 수 있고 노엘은 상관하지 않을 거라고 생각할 것이다. 병신 새끼. 그들은 조금 키스했지만 노엘은 지금은 일단 보류해두기로 했다. 그는 리암이 비는 걸 너무나도 좋아했기 때문이다. 여기서 힘을 아껴 그의 형제가 비교적 차분해질 정도로, 밖에 나가지 못하도록 만족할 수 있게 해야했다. 이건 위험한 균형이었다. 마침내 리암이 노엘의 목에 대고 헐떡이는 걸 느끼며 리암의 손목에 아래를 더 세게 들이밀었다. 완벽하다. 

하지만 얼마 안 가 그 기타리스트는 내가 말하는 대로 하는 네가 더 좋다고 말하는 실수를 저질렀고, 마침내 리암은 복종하는 데에 질려버렸다.

노엘이 한숨을 쉬고 바지 지퍼를 올리는 동안 리암은 펍으로 가버렸고, 노엘은 새로운 노래를 쓰려 노력했다. 그리고 당연히 리암은 다음날 오후 1시까지 나타나지 않았다. 목소리는 너무 상해 한 음도 부르지 못했다. 그는 오후 내내 노엘을 노려보며 이게 바로 네가 나한테 이래라 저래라 할 때 생기는 결과라는 메세지를 전하려 애를 썼다. 

◇◇◇

“혼자 풀어봐.”

리암이 그의 형제를 바라봤다. 이젠 목까지 빨개진 상태였다. “노엘, 빨리…”

“씨발 그냥 해. 말대꾸하지 말고. 날 원하잖아, 안 그래?”

“그냥- 네가 해!”

“흐으음… 아니.” 그는 고려하는 척도 하지 않는다. “혼자 해. 나 없이 해본 적 있잖아, 그렇지?”

“난- 난- 그건... 안 할 거야.”

노엘은 정말? 이라고 말하는 듯한 표정을 지으며 고개를 저었다. “거짓말. 어떻게 하는지 알잖아. 해. 넓혀봐.” 그가 무릎을 꿇고 움직이지 않으려 하는 리암 앞에 앉아 거칠게 다리를 벌렸다. “세상에, 귀 막혔어? 들리잖아. 손가락 쳐박으라고. 당장.” 그가 리암에게 루브를 내밀었다.

그 보컬은 짜증과 흥분이 뒤섞인 눈빛으로 루브를 받았다. “알겠어. 이 좆같은 독재자 새끼야. ”

“너같이 말 안 듣는 개새끼가 주위에 있으면 그렇게 될 수밖에 없지. 빨리.” 그가 리암을 푹신한 러그 위로 단단히 밀고 허벅지를 위로 들어 벌렸다. “세상에... 너 좀 봐.”

그는 9년 동안이나 리암의 이 부분을 보지 못했다. 그는 조여있었다. 한 번도 풀어진 적 없어 보였다. 정말로. 하지만 노엘은 그 안에 뭐가 있는지 알았다. 아주 오랫 동안 섹스를 하지 않고서도. 

“잘 풀리게 해봐. 피 보긴 싫잖아?”

리암이 얼굴을 붉혔다. 노엘은 뒤로 물러나 그의 형제가 두꺼운 검지를 안으로 집어넣는 걸 경외심에 차바라봤다.

“으응.” 리암이 목구멍 깊숙한 곳에서 신음소리를 내며 느리게 더 안으로 집어넣었다. 

리암은 눈을 꼭 감고 크게 신음하며 고개를 뒤를 귀울였다. 그가 안쪽의 손가락을 구부렸다. 신이시여, 그가 배 위로 액을 흘리며 스스로 더럽혀지고 있었다.

“그래... 그렇게 하는 거야.”

노엘은 자신의 눈을 믿을 수가 없었다. 앞에 있는 남창 같은 리암을 믿을 수가 없었다. 완전히 자랐지만 뻔뻔한 면모는 줄어들고, 노엘이 혼자 풀어보라고 했을 때 얼굴을 붉히며 욕하던 19살 때처럼 신음하고 있었다.

(예전에 몇 번 정도 그 소년에게 손가락 네 개를 넣어보라고 요구한 적이 있었다. 멍청한 남동생은 해냈었다. 노엘은 오늘은 그 보컬이 감당하지 못 할 걸 알았다. 하지만 정말로 그러고 싶었다. 리암이 빨개져선 손을 움직이며 그냥 박아달라고 빌 때 리암의 구멍이 약간 벌어지는 게 보고 싶었다.)

“좋아, 잘했어. 이제 하나 더 넣어보자고.”

리암이 헐떡이며 고개를 저었다. “못 해.”

“못 해?” 노엘이 가혹하게 웃었다. “그럼 어떻게 내 좆을 받아들일 건데?”

“아 미친, 말했잖아, 못 한다고. 안 될 거야.” 리암이 그르렁거렸다. 

“될 거야. 내 말 알아 들어?”

리암은 대답없이 그저 전립선 쪽으로 손가락을 안팎으로 움직였다. 연한 갈색 털로 덮힌 약간 탄 배에 프리컴을 흘려대면서.

“리암.” 노엘이 그의 짧은 머리를 잡아 두피에 손톱을 박고, 고통스러울 각도로 머리를 들었다. “내 말 알아들었어?”

리암이 아니라는 표현 보다는 노엘의 손아귀를 느슨하게 하려는 의도로 고개를 앞뒤로 흔들었지만 별 효과는 없었다. “그래, 들었다, 이 개새끼야.”

“손가락 더 집어넣어. 당장. 이해해?” 리암이 이해 못 하기라도 하는 것처럼 노엘은 천천히 말했다. 

“내가 안 그러면 어떻게 하게, 응?”

노엘이 그의 머리를 잡아당기며 경고하듯 그를 내려봤다. “그냥 존나 박을 거야. 정말 그러길 원해? 찢어졌으면 좋겠어?”

“아니.”

“그래, 그렇겠지. 그러니까 그런 일 안 생기게 해, 어? 뭐 해야하는지 알잖아. 잘하라고.”

리암이 다시 눈을 감았다. 노엘은 리암이 중지를 집어넣으려 하는 걸 바라봤다. 잘하지는 못했다. 그가 입술을 깨물었다. 노엘은 리암이 얼마나 열심히 노력하려는지, 얼마나 그의 형을 기쁘게 해주게 싶어하는지, 그가 할 수 있는 일을 자랑스러워 하게 바라는지 생각하니 가슴에서 슬픔의 고통이 느껴졌다. 그래서 손을 내려 리암의 엉덩이를 조금 들고, 자신의 무릎 위에 대게 해 좀 더 쉽게 풀 수 있도록 도왔다.

“도움이 돼?” 그가 속삭였다.

“응.” 리암이 숨을 헐떡였다. 그의 눈가에 눈물이 고이는 게 보였다. 그는 다시 눈을 내리깔았다. 그리고 마침내 리암이 첫 손가락과 함께 중지를 집어넣고 고통에 겨워 약간 움찔했다.

“아파?” 노엘이 엄지로 리암의 손가락을 따라 테두리를 부드럽게 문지르며 다정하게 물었다.

“으-응. 젠장. 못 하겠- 너무-”

“빼낼 생각 하지도 마.” 그의 목소리엔 힘이 있었다. “더 깊게 넣어.”

그럼에도 리암은 따랐다. 그의 얼굴이 그 노력으로 엉망이 되었고, 깨문 입술에서 흐른 피가 이에 묻어났다. 노엘은 그것을 핥으려 몸을 숙이고 리암에게 짧게 키스하며 그의 절망적인 작은 신음을 느꼈다.

“착하네. 이제 필요없는 거 알아.” 노엘이 그의 귓속에 속삭였다. “그래도 날 위해 세 손가락으로 해줘. ”

“넌- 아- 씨발 꺼져.” 스팟를 누르자 리암의 배에 흘린 액이 러그로 떨어졌다. “안 할 거야.”

“오, 할 거야.” 노엘이 그 보컬의 턱을 비틀어 벌리고 세 손가락을 입 안에 집어넣어 닥치게 했다. “네 말대꾸가 이제 좀 지겨워졌어.”

리암이 그의 손가락을 깨물며 반항적으로 말했다. “그럼 빨리 나한테 박아! 아니면 이젠 너무 늙어서 서지도 않냐?”

노엘은 그 도발을 무시했다. “그딴 식으로 말하지 마. 아님 맹세컨데 존나 그 대가를 치르게 될 거야.”

“오 그래? 어떻게?”

“좆을 다시 네 목에 박아버릴 거야. 그리고 네 멍청한 엉덩이를 멍이 들 때까지 때릴 거야. 네가 일주일 동안 제대로 못 앉을 정도로- 데비가 왜 그렇게 웃기게 걷냐고 물어볼 정도로.”

리암이 눈을 굴렸다. “이미 한 것처럼 말하네.”

“오, 그럴 거야. 날 믿어… 하지만 꼭 일어날 필요는 없잖아. 네가 정신 차리기만 한다면.”

“내가 멍청한 것처럼 말하지 좀 마!”

“그럼 그렇게 굴지를 마.” 노엘이 손을 움직여 가볍게 리암의 허벅지를 때렸다. 그리고 그를 안아주고 말했다. “그럼 잘 대해줄게.”

“좆 까.”

“세 개. 당장. 다시 안 말해.”

리암이 숨죽이며 중얼거렸다. 노엘은 방금 말한 걸 다시 반복할 생각이 반쯤 있었으나 그들은 너무 오랫동안 말씨름을 해왔고 이젠 정말 빠르게 해내고 싶었다. 그의 안에 들어가야 했다. 그는 리암의 손가락에 루브를 더 떨어트리며 넓게 그를 벌렸다. 그의 형제가 약지까지 안에 있던 두 손가락과 함께 넣자 노엘은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 

“아 미친- 아파, 노엘, 젠장.”

“그래, 그러겠지.” 노엘은 만족스러운 웃음을 참았다. “이제 좀 더 깊이 넣어- 마디까지 다. 충분히 풀어졌는지 확인해야 해.” “그러고 구부리면 네가 원하는 지점까지 닿을 거야. 알겠지?”

리암은 대답하기에는 너무 고통스러워 보였다. 그가 끄덕이는 동안 입술 전체에 피가 묻어났다. 그는 노엘이 말한대로, 꽉 조여진 몸을 넓히며 흐느꼈다. 노엘이 그에게 부드럽게 키스하고 그의 귓속에 중얼거렸다. 리암, 쉬이, 잘 하고 있어, 거의 다 했어. 그가 리암의 얼굴을 감싸고 뒤로 물러났다.

“진짜 잘 해주고 있어.” 그가 차분한 웃음을 지으며 말했다. “하나만 더 하면 쉴 수 있어, 응?”

리암의 꽉 감긴 눈에서 더욱 애처로운 눈물이 흘렀다. “씨발 하나 더 안 넣어, 네가 뭘하든 상관 없어. 안 할 거라고.”

“아니, 아니.” 노엘이 키득였다. “그거 말고.”

“그럼 뭔데.” 리암이 눈을 떠 그의 형제를 노려봤다. “씨발 뭘 원해?”

노엘이 다시 부드럽게 웃음지으며 진심이라는 걸 보여주고, 그의 형제의 어깨와 옆구리를 문질렀다. “너 혼자 가봐.”

◇◇◇

I broke your heart last week

You’ll probably feel better by the weekend

Still remember, had you going crazy

Screaming my name

The feeling deep down is good

저번주에 네 심장을 부숴버렸어

주말이 지나면 아마 기분이 나아져 있겠지.

아직도 기억해, 널 아주 미쳐버리게 했지

내 이름을 울부짖게 하고

마음 속 깊은 곳의 기분은 좋아지도록

◇◇◇

“뭐?”

“너…혼자…가…보라고.” 말에 악의는 없었다. 리암은 그가 진심이라는 걸 알 것이다. “날 위해서.”

“나랑 하기 싫어?”

“오, 할 거야. 걱정하지 마.” 노엘이 웃었다. “하지만 지금은 네가 네 손가락으로 가버리는게 보고 싶어. 내 좆이 닿지 않고서도.”

“이젠 그거 못 해.” 리암이 미안하다는 표정을 지었고 그 표정은 노엘의 가슴을 찔러왔다.

(어렸을 적 리암은 더 쉽게 절정에 도달하곤 했다. 노엘의 좆이나 손가락이 전립선을 압박만 한다면. )

“진짜? 그럼 전에 해봤다는 거네?”

리암의 얼굴이 예쁜 핑크색으로 물들었다. “노엘.” 그가 중얼거렸다. “빨리.”

“그럼 내가 널 가게 하는 건 어때?” 그 기타리스트는 더이상은 일 초도 기다릴 수 없어 포기하고 리암의 고동치는 그곳에 손을 감쌌다.

“오, 씨발.” 리암이 신음했다. “씨발, 그래...”

“잘 해봐, 비참한 창부처럼 혼자 해보라고. 잘하고 있어, 리암, 젠장.”

전립선에 계속되는 자극에 끊임없이 액이 흘렀고, 이제 배는 완전히 젖어 있었다. 마치 노엘이 마지막으로 - 젠장, 언젠지 기억도 나지 않는다. 리암이 신음하고 신음하며 노엘의 이름을 불러댔다. 자기도 모르게 낑낑대며 씨발, 노엘, 계속 해, 갈 거 같-

그가 가버리기 전, 리암의 오르가즘을 망치지 않도록 - 노엘은 그 정도로 잔인하지 않았다 - 빠르게 손을 떼 가도록 해주었다.

“이제 갈 거 같아?”

노엘은 넋을 잃은 채 리암의 구멍이 힘없이 꿈틀거리며 리암의 손가락을 밀어내는 광경을 보며 신음했다.

“세상에, 리암. 네가 이 광경을 볼 수만 있다면...” 그가 열린 구멍으로 손을 내려 엄지로 부드럽게 문질렀다. 리암이 꽉 물었다 다시 열었고, 루브를 뚝뚝 흘렸다. 그 손길에도 흐느끼고 몸부림치는 걸 보니 지나지게 민감한 상태였다. 노엘은 그 보컬의 배로 손을 움직여 할 수 있는 한 리암의 정액을 손가락으로 퍼 그의 뺨에 문질렀다. 리암은 몸을 떨며 숨죽여 욕을 내뱉었다. 그의 형제를 내려다보는 노엘의 가슴이 자부심으로 가득찼다.

“이런 네 모습 보는 거 존나 좋아. 너 엉망이야.”

“세상에, 잠깐만...”

노엘이 리암이 보지 못하는데도 고개를 저었다. 그 보컬의 구부러진 다리를 바닥에 내리고 다시 열며 미소 지었다.

“네 발로 엎드려.”

리암이 웃었다. “내가 보이긴 해? 씨발 더 못 움직여.”

“내가 잡아줄게.” 노엘이 그의 배를 잡고 돌렸다. 리암의 정액이 러그에 달라붙을 생각에 음흉하게 웃었다. 그는 그의 형제의 땀에 젖은 등을 그의 온기와 피부의 부드러움에 안정감을 느끼며 문질렀다.

“진짜로, 노엘, 아직 넣지마... 쉬게 해준다며.” 그가 최대한 고개를 돌려 그 기타리스트를 올려다봤다. 그의 푸른 눈은 여전히 조금 촉촉했지만, 얼굴은 편안하고 고요해 보였다.

“아파?”

“어떻게 생각하는데?”

“흠.” 노엘이 그를 다시 열었다. 다시 빡빡해진 상태였다.

“개새끼야- 씨발 기다리라고!”

“쉬이. 아직이야, 진정해.”

“그럼 뭐하는-”

“잘 했어. 착한 아이는 상을 받아야지, 안 그래?”

리암은 노엘이 아래로 몸을 숙이는 걸 의심스럽다는 듯이 바라봤다. 

“대체 뭐하는- 씨발!”

노엘의 혀가 구멍을 스치자 그 보컬이 나직하게 신음했다.

“노엘, 노엘-”

그의 혀가 천천히 움직이며 구멍을 쓸어올렸다. 그는 불쾌함도 느끼지 않으며 그것을 삼켰다 - 리암 또한 그런 걸 신경쓰지 않았다. 리암은 유일하게 기억하는 단어라도 되는듯 그의 형제의 이름을 계속해서 신음했고, 노엘이 입술을 다물고 빨아들이자, 리암은 거의 비명을 지르는 것처럼 그날밤 중에서 가장 크게 울었다. 

“젠장, 멈추지 마, 멈추지 마…”

노엘은 멈출 생각이 없었다. 생각조차 하지 않았다. 그는 그가 리암의 쾌락에 완전히 헌신하고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 그 순간 모든 고통이 녹아 사라지고, 원망과 분노의 세월들이 모두 의미 없어졌다. 리암의 그의 이름을 중얼거리며 더 원한다는 것처럼 엉덩이를 위로 흔드는 것에 비할 수 있는 건 아무 것도 없다. 노엘은 그의 남동생이 사실상 그 때문에 흐느끼는 동안 조금 더 잡아당겨 혀를 안으로 집어넣고 안팎으로 움직였다. 

리암이 씨발 노엘 씨발 노엘(fuck Noel fuck Noel)을 연달아 흐느끼며 머리를 앞뒤로 움직였다. 노엘은 그 말이 엿 먹어, 노엘(fuck you, Noel)과 얼마나 비슷하면서 다른지 생각하며 히죽 웃었다.

노엘이 다시 한 번 리암의 구멍을 길고 느리게 핥고 키스한 후 떨어졌다. 

“좋았어? 응?”

그의 형제가 몸을 떨며 아래의 러그에 기대 숨을 내쉬었다. “이게 어떤 감각이었는지 잊고 있었어.”

“글쎄, 내가 뭘 기억하는지 알아?”

“뭐-뭔데.”

“네가 얼마나 준비됐는지. 얼마나 박힐 준비가 되어이었는지.”

달콤하고 푸른 큰 눈이 아래에서 그의 눈과 마주쳤다. “노엘.”

“음?”

“…일단 더 해주기나 하지?”

노엘이 조금 더 양보하기로 하며 미소 지었다. 아무말 없이 몸을 다시 숙여 아까 하던 걸 다시 재개하며 리암의 피부를 엄지로 문질렀다. 그 보컬의 몸이 이완되고 구멍이 노엘의 혀 밑에서 풀리는 느낌이 기분 좋았다.

“제발, 제발, 제발, 제발, 제발-”

“쉬, 이 창부 같은 놈… 이웃들이 들어도 좋아?” 물론 이건 쇼에 가까웠다. 리암이 엄청난 부자이며 벽은 충분히 두껍고 이곳엔 둘뿐이라는 걸 노엘도 당연히 알았다.

하지만 리암은 계속해서 변했다. 그는 열여덟으로 돌아갔고, 아직 엄마와 같이 살며 밴드를 시작하지 않았고 누구도 그가 누군지 신경쓰지 않았다.

(노엘은 신경썼다. 온세상 사람들에게 어떻게 이 애에게 좆도 신경 안 쓸 수 있냐 말할 수 있었다. 누구도 그의 면전에서 말하진 않았지만, 어느 순간엔 모두 똑같이 생각했다. 왜 노엘은 항상 리암에 대해 신경쓰는 걸까?)

◇◇◇

“내가 너한테 집착한대.”

“뭐?”

“마이클, 코너, 그리고 걔네가- 걔네가 나보고 너랑 그만 놀으래.”

리암은 12살이었고, 최근 들어서 노엘은 점점 더 저 소년을 견딜 수 없어졌다.

그리고 최근 들어 평범한 날에는 달콤하고 순수할 수도 있는 리암의 조롱이 점점 더 소용돌이치고 비틀렸다. 평범한 마음에서는 그럴 수도 있는 것들이. 친형제에게 향하지 않았을 때는 그랬던 것들이. 리암은 그것이 얼마나 어둡고 위험한지 전혀 알지 못 한다. 그는 눈도 깜박하지 않았다. 그가 씨발 - 세상에, 말하는 것도 힘들었다. 그 아이가 가끔씩 그에게 작업을 건다고 맹세할 수 있었다.

물론 의도적으로는 아니다. 리암이 단지 그를 비참하게 만들이기 위해 그러는 것이라거 스스로 되새기는 건 쉽지만, 아니라는 걸 알았다. 이 시점에서 모든 건 악의가 없었지만, 나이차가 있는 다른 형제자매들도 모두 이런지 노엘은 궁금했다 - 아이같은 영웅 숭배와 경쟁심이 항상 어린애같은 애착으로 변하는지 말이다. 물론 그럴다. 물론 이건 지나갈테다.

(그렇지 않다고 노엘은 5년이 지나 미지근한 물에 흠뻑 젖은 채 욕조에 서 벽에 대고 그의 남동생에게 박으며 스스로에게 말했다. 그건 지나가지 않는다. 그는 리암의 안 깊은 곳을 엉망으로 만들며 겸연쩍게 받아들였다. )

“내가 이상하대, 노엘.” 리암이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “하지만 난 그냥- 그냥 널 사랑하는 건데.”

“맞아.”

“뭐가?”

“넌 이상해.” 노엘이 자신은 아닌 것처럼 조롱했다.

“아니야!”

“맞아.”

노엘은 농담이었지만 - 악의는 없었다 - 리암은 심각하게 받아들였다. 그는 모든 걸 심각하게 받아들인다. “넌 병신이야! 적어도- 적어도 난 좆같은 기타는 안 친다고! 이상한 새끼! 넌 스미스 앨범에 있는 사진으로 딸치면서-”

그건 선을 넘었다. 그의 형이 리암을 침대 밖으로 밀어버리자 리암이 엉덩이를 바닥에 찧고 울음을 터뜨렸다.

“널 증오해!” 리암이 일어나 노엘의 축구공을 주워 그에게 던지고, 신발과 담배갑과 자켓과 신발주머니에 있던 다른 신발도 던졌다. 그의 괴상한 움직임 속에서 알아채기란 힘들었지만 그 멍청한 어린 아이는 울고 있었다.

리암이 더 싫어할 걸 알아 안 그러려 노력했지만 자기도 모르게 - 세번째 신발을 맞았을 때, 노엘은 웃음을 터트렸다.

리암은 노엘이 그에게 소중한 모든 걸 모욕한 것처럼 헐떡이고, “딸쟁이 새끼!” 하고 소리치고, 손으로 브이자를 만들고, 문을 쾅 닫고 방을 나가버렸다. 그는 비웃음 당하는 걸 가장 싫어했고 그 누구보다도 노엘이 그러는 걸 가장 싫어했다. 

그게 바로 노엘이 그러는 이유였다.

노엘은 웃음을 멈추고 공허함을 느끼며 리암에게 사람들은 노엘 역시 그에게 집착한다 생각한다고 말했어야 했을까 생각했다.

◇◇◇

“듣든 말든 상관없어.” 리암이 큰소리로 말했다. “그 사람들은 질투할 걸.”

“그래, 그렇겠지.”

“빨리, 젠장, 기다리게 하지 마…”

(노엘이 더 견디기라도 할 수 있는 것처럼 말했다.)

노엘이 형제의 루브를 흘리고 있는 부어오른 준비된 구멍을 마지막으로 오랫동안 보고 한숨을 쉰 후 손으로 그의 것을 잡고 예고도 없이 선단을 안으로 밀어넣었다.

리암이 즉시 기겁했다. “씨발 뭐하는 거야?”

“…너한테 박는다. 당연한 거 아냐?”

“아니, 안 돼-”

“그냥 해보게 놔두면 안 돼? 네 생각보다 꽤 풀어져 있어.”

노엘은 리암이 자신의 구멍 위를 손가락 끝으로 가볍게 문지르려 손을 뻗는 걸 바라보며 숨죽여 욕했다. 내가 옳으니까. 그의 형제가 그를 올려다보며 침묵으로 애원하며 말했다.이제 해도 돼. 그냥 조심만 해.

“조심히 할 거 알잖아, 아가.” 노엘이 리암의 몸을 그의 몸으로 덮으며 귀에 속삭이고, 몸을 곧게 피고 안으로 반쯤 삽입했다.

안타깝게도, 노엘이 틀렸다. 리암은 숨을 삼키고 손을 뒤로 내밀어 노엘을 밀어내기 위해 할 수 있는 모든 노력을 다했다.

“미안.” 노엘이 다시 물러나며 리암에게 말했다. “세상에. 괜찮아.” 그가 한 손으로 루브를 더듬어 열어 자신의 것을 적시고, 리암이 꿈틀거리는 걸 보며 그 보컬의 아랫등을 쓰다듬었다. 그리고 잠시도 시간을 낭비하지 않고 들어갔다.

“씨발!” 리암이 다시 소리쳤다. 그의 목소리는 평소보다 빌어먹을 한 옥타브나 높았다. “아, 씨발, 노엘…”

“아파? 아니면 좋은 거야?”

“두-둘 다. 으응-”

“젠장, 너무 조여. 세상에.”

그 기타리스트가 짧고 날카롭게 좀 더 밀어넣었다. 마침내 리암의 엉덩이에 골반이 닿을 정도로 다 넣자 리암의 입은 벌어졌고 눈은 꽉 감겼다.

“지금 네 모습 존나 보기 좋은 거 알아?”

“노엘…”

“다시 꽉 찼어. 이게 그리웠지, 응?”

“젠장… 그냥…”

“몇 년동안 네 손가락으로는 충분하지 않았을 거야. 안 그래? ”

리암이 이를 갈고 낮게 말했다. “닥치고 빨리 박아.”

노엘이 리암의 말을 따르는 일은 인생에서 거의 없는 일이지만, 그들의 우선수위가 겹치는 일도 당연히 있기도 하다. 그래서 노엘은 그의 말대로 했다. 단단히 리암의 엉덩이를 잡고, 밖으로 빠져나온 후, 다시 들어가기 전 리암에게 숨을 돌릴 시간을 아주 잠시동안 주었다. 노엘의 것이 들어오자마자 전립선을 문지르자 리암이 비명을 질렀고, 노엘은 스팟을 더 제대로 건드리기 위해 그 보컬의 등을 잡아 엉덩이를 조금 위로 올렸다.

“말해, 리암, 어서.” 노엘은 금방 사정할 거 같았고, 적어도 리암에게 듣는 더티톡에 충만할 때 가고 싶었다. 

“기분- 기분 좋아, 노엘…”

“그래? 더 말해봐. 뭐가 좋은지 말해봐.”

“네가… 네가 날 채워주는 게 좋아. 그리고… 따듯해…”

“너도 존나 뜨거워. 우리애.”

리암이 힘없이 신음소리를 내고 노엘의 움직임에 맞춰 엉덩이를 움직이며 쾌락에 무너졌다. 노엘은 혀가 그를 너무 과하게 자극했다는 걸 알아챘다. 뭐, 좋다. 아무튼 효과가 있었다 - 그의 입은 항상 다른 무엇보다도 리암을 흐물흐물하게 만들었다.

리암의 구멍이 조이며 그를 감싸쥐었고 노엘은 신음했다. “젠장, 리암. 다시 해봐.” 리암이 낑낑대며 그대로 했다. 그가 손가락이 하얘질 정도로 러그를 감싸쥐었다. 노엘은 리암의 발가락이 곱아쥐는 걸 보고 쾌감을 느꼈다. “뭐 더 필요해, 달링?”

“응, 젠장. 만져- 만져줘. 빨리. 너- 이- 개- 아-”

노엘은 먼저 리암의 고환을 손바닥으로 느리게 굴렸다. 리암의 이 부분을 신경 써준 적은 별로 없었지만 이번이 이 짓을 하는 마지막이라고 생각해 - 행운을 빈다, 그의 잠재의식이 속삭였다 - 리암에게 과거보다 더 많은 걸 해주고 싶었다.

그리고 형제의 좆으로 손을 옮겨 선단에서 다시 액이 얼마나 흐르고 있는질 느끼고, 신음하고 싶은 충동을 참아냈다. 노엘은 19살이 되기 전 어떻게 그의 스팟을 만져야 되는지 알게 됐지만 다른 남자들도 리암처럼 프리컴을 흘리는지는 모른다. 앞으로도 그럴 것이다. 딱 한 번 다른 남자와 잔 적이 있지만 그의 남동생만큼 예쁘지는 않았다.

엉덩이를 파고들며 노엘은 나직하게 리암을 쓰다듬었다. 리암이 아래 천에 얼굴을 대고 내는 숨이 가쁜 듯한 소리로 귀 안이 가득찼다.

“다시 가봐. 날 위해. 할 수 있는 거 알아.”

헐떡이고 훌쩍이며 리암은 스스로 한 번, 두 번, 세 번 엉덩이를 돌리며 혼자서 그의 형제의 좆에 박혔다. 그리고 가버렸다.

그가 노엘,노엘 헐떡였고 벌어진 입술에서 흐르는 입이 러그를 적셨다. 그가 눈을 뜨고 노엘이 보고 있는 걸 봤다. 그는 녹아버리고 있는 것처럼 보였고 그의 매력이 노엘이 고개를 숙여 입술을 맞대게 만들었다.

노엘은 떨어지곤 정액으로 범벅이 된 손바닥으로 가능한 세게 리암의 엉덩이를 내려쳤다.

“씨발!” 리암이 짜증난 눈빛으로 그를 쳐다봤지만 기진맥진해 아무 것도 하지 못했다. “또라이 새끼.”

“다시 들어가게 해줄래?” 노엘은 오늘밤 두번째 오르가즘을 느낀 리암의 몸이 쓰러질 것 같아하는 걸 느끼며 형제의 엉덩이를 조금 위로 당겼다. 논리적으로 생각하면 무거워야했지만, 어째서인지 그는 가벼웠다 - 그리고 첫번째 삽입 후 그의 근육은 완전히 이완되어 있었다. 구멍이 풀려있어 노엘은 쉽게 안으로 들어갈 수 있었고 부풀어오른 테두리가 정욕의 아지랑이의 갇힌 노엘에겐 외설적으로 아름다워보였다.

“해.” 리암이 도발하는 것처럼 성을 냈다.

리암과 다를 것 없이 노엘도 언제나 적당한 도전을 좋아했다.

(이번 건 정말 그런게 아니었다 - 그의 형제의 축축한 열기로 뒤덮힌 안으로 들어가는 건 조금도 어렵지 않았다. 한 번도 그렇지 않았다. )

“거의 다 됐어.” 노엘은 리암의 움직임을 느끼며 중얼거렸다. 리암의 몸은 침입에 민감해져 조금 저항하고 있었다. “그냥-”

“제발, 노엘.” 리암이 속삭였고, 그들의 눈이 마주쳤다. 씨발.

갑자기 리암이 이미 그랬던 것보다도 훨씬 더 변하고 있었다. 그는 사라이고, 리암이고, 사라이고, 리암이었다. 그리고 그는 리암이고, 루이즈였다 - 그는 리암이고, 멕이고, 사라고, 다시 리암이었고 클린트, 루이즈, 사라, 다이앤, 팻시, 그가 처음으로 했던 소녀, 낯선 몸을 한 익명의 남자, 그리고 리암, 리암, 리암이었다 - 

노엘은 이를 악물고을 리암의 등에 손톱을 무자비하게 박았다. 리암이 울부짖고 자국이 남을 만큼 강하게. 피가 날게 분명했다. 반쯤은 그렇게 되길 원했다. 그 빌어먹을 보컬에게 자신의 주장을 밀어붙여야 했다. 노엘은 리암의 엉덩이를 더듬으며 리암의 어깨를 물고 빨아들였고, 사정감이 다가왔다.

그건 그가 꽤 오랫동안 해온 어떤 일보다도 안정감이 들었다. 노엘이 몸을 빼내고 리암의 몸에 사정하고, 좆이 천천히 부드러워 지는 동안 몇 번 더 허릿짓을 했다. 

그가 몸을 떼내자 그의 남동생은 조그마하게 신음했고, 노엘은 밑에 있는 그를 보며 조용히 감탄했다.

“씨발- 흘리지 마, 맙소사, 리암. 빠져나오게 하지 마. 내 일부가 여전히 네 안에 있길 바래.”

“나- 난-”

“씨발- 너 진짜… 또 먹고 싶어하는 것처럼 보여.” 노엘이 여전히 그가 남긴 흔적으로 끈적한 리암의 등에 생긴 손자국을 손끝으로 훑었다. “또 걸레처럼 소리지를 거야?” 

“닥쳐 씨발.” 리암이 눈을 내리깔며 중얼거렸다. 그가 눈을 꽉 감자 노엘은 혀를 차고 고개를 저으며 엄지손가락을 그의 분홍색 구멍에 가져갔고, 정액이 주륵 흘러내렸다.

“계속 담고 있을 수 없을려나? 할 수 있어?”

“그렇게- 그렇게 말하지 마.” 리암의 목소리는 좌절한 것처럼 들렸고 마음이 아팠다.

나머지 사정액들이 리암의 떨리는 몸에서 빠져나가는 걸 보며 노엘은 손톱이 파고들 정도로 주먹을 쥐었다. 그 애가 - 여전히 애일까? - 믿을 수 없을 정도로 지쳐 바닥에 무너지게 놔뒀다. 뱃속 깊은 곳에서 양심의 가책이 느껴졌다.

그가 목구멍에서 치밀어 오르는 두려움을 삼켰다. “…넌 씨발… 그냥. 정말 잘했어. 알지.”

“…알아. 나도 알아.”

“좋아."

◇◇◇

All the things I didn’t mean to say

I didn’t mean to do

There were things you didn’t need to say

Did you mean to?

Me too

내가 한 진심이 아니었던 모든 말들

진심이 아니었던 행동들

네가 말할 필요 없던 말들

진심이었니?

나도야

◇◇◇

그는 두 손가락으로 리암의 어깨에 새로 생긴 멍을 문질렀다. 두 명 다 만족감에 흥얼거리고 있었다.

“나 이제 집에 가야 해.” 노엘의 속삭임의 어조가 그의 후회를 배반했다 - 그들이 방금 한 짓에 대한 후회가 아니라, 떠나야 한다는 사실과, 리암과 영원히 있지 못한다는 것에. 하지만 그 밤의 달콤함은 빠르게 얼음으로 변하고 있었다.

리암이 등을 돌리고 팔꿈치로 일어나 앉았다. “씨발 왜? 그냥… 나랑 있어. 너도 여기 살자.” 그건 노엘에겐 너무나도 익숙한 구슬픈 애원이었다. 

그의 형의 얼굴이 잠시동안 혼란스러움으로 가득찼다. “뭔 개소리를 하는 거야? 네가 무슨 게임을 하려는 건진 모르겠지만, 나한텐 날 기다리는 부인이 있어. 너도 재밌었잖아. 그리고 데비도 곧 집에 올 거야. ”

“누구?”

“참 재밌네.” 노엘이 어디다 둔지 잊은 셔츠를 두리번거리며 찾다 침실 바닥에 버려져있는 걸 찾았다. 

“맙소사, 맹세컨데 이 셔츠 나중에 갚게 할 거야.”

“뭘로?” 리암이 그의 볼 안을 혀를 누르며 웃었다. “다음 번에 올 때 보상해줄게, 맹세해, 노엘리.”

(그 애칭이 그의 입에서 나오는 걸 듣는 건 너무 오랜만이었기에 허를 찔렸다. 피가 조금 더 빨리 흐르게 만들고 뱃속이 뒤집히게 만들었다.)

그 기타리스트는 아직도 러그 위에 누워있는 리암에게 떨어진 단추를 던졌다. “다음 번?”

“…진심으로, 노엘, 늦었어. 그냥 여기 있어.” 리암이 칭얼댔다. “내 침대가 너무 작긴 하지. 그래도 난- 씨발, 노엘, 여기 온지 별로 되지도 않았어.” 그가 눈을 내리깔고 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

노엘이 그의 오른쪽에 있는 캘리포니아 킹 사이즈 침대를 힐끗 쳐다본 후 리암이 정신이 나갔나 생각했다. 

“미안해.” 진심은 아니라 생각했다. “진짜로.” 조금도 아니라고 그는 스스로 장담했다. 

“다시 올 거야?”

노엘은 적당한 대답을 생각할 수 없어 아무말도 하지 않았다. 리암의 옷장으로 가 입을 셔츠를 찾았다. 반쯤은 그가 가지고 있는 옷과 같아 보였다. 그들은 가끔 같은 곳에서 옷을 샀다. 게다가, 리암은 45년 동안 그를 따라했다. 그는 충앞에 주머니가 있는 충분히 평범하고 부드러운 검정 티셔츠를 찾았다. 프리티 그린도 아니었다. 신이시여 감사합니다.

(그 옷을 머리 위에서 끌어당기며, 그 옷이 얼마나 리암와 같은 냄새를 풍기는지, 남동생의 냄새가 그들이 처음 키스한 날 이래로 얼마나 거의 변하지 않았는지 알아채지 않을 수 없었다. )

“엄마가 너 보고 싶대.”

“당연히… 모두가 날 보고 싶어하지. 난 투어 중이었어. 알아?”

“응. 아니.”

“가봐야겠다.”

리암이 왠지 우울한 동시에 격앙된 눈빛으로 그를 노려보았다. “다신 투어 하지 마. 너랑 같이 하는 새끼들 마음에 안 들어.”

노엘은 너무 심란해 반론조차 할 수 없었다. “잘 자, 리암-”

“내 밴드 공연 보러 올래?” 그건 너무 갑작스러워 만약 리암을 평생동안 알지 못했다면 허를 찔렀을테다.

“…그래.” 노엘이 오직 그 보컬을 닥치게 하기 위해 말했다. 이 기분전환에 시간을 낭비하는 걸 쓸모없었다. 형제의 말이 조금 흐릿했고 배가 아파왔다. 맙소사, 계속 취해있었나?

“보드워크에서 하는 거. 존나 죽일 거야. 그때 봐.”

보드워크. 넌 잘하고 있어. 그는 어쨌거나 공연을 해나갔다. “네 노래 좋아?”

“응, 더 좋아질 수도 있지만.” 

“흐음. 넌 더 나은 작곡가가 필요해. 아니면 진짜로 노력을 해서 혼자서 쓰든가.”

“그러고 있거든!”

“도움 필요 없는 거 확실해?”

“음... 본헤드가 기타 파트 써주긴 했어. 난, 도움, 좋아, 뭐.”

“...그래.” 노엘이 한숨을 쉬었다. 자신의 말 또한 느릿느릿할 거라 생각했다. 술을 마신 기억은 없다. 집에 가야한다. 아마 아픈 거 같았다. 이제 충분히 했다 - “좋아, 우리애. 이제 간다.”

“씨발년.” 리암이 마치 노엘이 정말 자기 말을 들을 거라고 예상한 것처럼 실망감이 역력한 얼굴로 중얼거렸다. “그럼 키스해줘, 빨리.”

노엘은 몸을 기울여 담백하게 입술을 맞댔다.

리암에겐 풍선껌과 담배의 맛이 났다.

◇◇◇

“노엘…” 

처음엔 알아듣지 못했다. 그 아이의 목소리는 무슨 꿈을 꾸던 그를 점점 더 꿈에서 벗어나게 했다. 

“노엘!” 

그의 목소리가 원래 들려야 할 것보다 더 가깝게 들렸다. 그는 방 너머에 있어야 했다. 하지만 노엘이 눈을 떴을 때 그는 형의 침대 끝부분에 몸을 기대고 있었다.

“노엘-”

“젠장- 뭐야? 뭔데?”

“나 악몽 꿨어.” 리암이 칭얼댔다.

“그렇겠지.” 노엘이 벽쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다. “다시 자러 가.”

“개자식! 나 악몽 꿨다고! 무슨 내용인지 안 물어봐?!”

행동으로 봐선 리암은 8살처럼 보였지만 그는 15살이었다. 이런 말도 안 되는 소리를 하기엔 충분히 나이가 들었다. 

(이런 일은 자주 일어났다.)

“안 궁금해.” 노엘이 차분히 말했다. “그리고 네 멍청한 알아맞추기 게임 할 기분 아니야.”

“닥쳐, 개새끼야. 뭔 내용이었냐면-”

“있지, 우리 중에는 내일 아침에 일하러 가야하는 사람도 있단다, 씨발아. 자게 안 내버려 두면 맞는다.” 그의 말엔 졸음기가 묻어 있었고 실질적인 위협은 없었다. 요즘 들어 가끔 그렇듯이 그는 리암에게 자기도 모르게 져주곤 했다.

“누가 죽었어.” 리암이 불쑥 말했다.

“…뭐?”

“내- 내 꿈에서. 누구냐면, 아일랜드 같은 데에서 온 사람이었어. 우린 거기에 있었어. 우리 가족 전부가.”

그가 잠시 동안 침묵했고, 노엘은 그 침묵 속에서 그와 함께 앉아있을 뿐이었다. 그는 리암의 손을 잡으려 하는 본능을 가지고 있었지만 그러도록 자신을 허락하지 않았다.

“노엘.” 그가 슬프게 속삭였다.

노엘이 이마를 찌푸렸다. “뭔데, 우리애.”

“네가 거기 있었어… 네가 있었어. 방 너머에. 우린… 같은 나이었어. 어째서인지. 그리고- 난 너한테 말을 하려 했지만 넌… 넌 내 말을 듣지 못했거나- 아니면, 않았던 거 같아, 아마.” 그가 얼굴을 찌푸리고 빠르게 사라져가는 기억을 떠올리려 눈을 위로 치켜세웠다. “엄만… 엄마는 네가 나랑 얘기하기 싫어한다고 말했어.”

“왜?”

“몰라.” 리암이 축쳐진 목소리로 말했다. 그건 그냥 꿈이었지만 그의 태도는 진짜 같았다. 그의 얼굴은 영원히 펴지질 않을 거 같았다. “넌… 맙소사, 노엘.”

그가 형의 어깨에 머리를 묻었고 노엘은 밀어내지 않았다. 

“네가 날 더이상 좋아하지 않았어.”

“쉬이이.”

“너- 젠장. 넌 나랑 말 안 하지 않을 거야. 안 그럴 거지, 응?”

“그래.” 노엘이 중얼거렸다. 리암이 안정을 되찾을 때까지 그의 옆에서 꿈틀거리더니 알아채기도 전에 그 아이는 다시 잠들어있었다. 그의 품 안에서.

그의 뒷머리를 조금 매만졌다. 아빠가 집에 돌아오면 했던 그랬던 것처럼. 위안이 정말로 필요했던 건 노엘, 폴, 페기였음에도 - 리암 또한 망가져있었다. 어린 리암. 너무 많은 걸 느낀 소년.

형제가 크기 시작하며 - 그는 더이상 버진이 아니었고, 그의 목소리는 그렇게 갈라지지 않았고, 머리카락이 얼굴까지 자랐다 - 노엘은 질리는 욕망에 시달렸고 리암도 같을 거라는 걸 알았다. 하지만 지금 당장은 그 무엇도 느끼지 않았다. 그의 품 안의 두려워하고 외로워하는, 가족을 잃는다는 악몽을 꾼 소년만을 느꼈다. 노엘을 잃어버리는 꿈을 꾼 소년을.

(그리고 그건 말도 안 된다 - 유감스럽게도, 노엘은 그의 형제가 지구상의 누구보다도, 무엇보다도 원하는 것이 그라는 걸 알았다.)

노엘은 지금 느낄 수 있는 전부가 품 안의 있는 사람에 대한 정상적이고, 자연스럽고, 가족적인 걱정이라는 데에 자기도 모르게 안도감을 느꼈다. 그는 거의 한 시간 정도 뒤척이다 잠에 들었다. 형제의 머리에 손을 올리고, 머리 위에 가벼운 키스를 하며 그를 달래며. 그리고 어떻게든 그 아이가 그걸 느낄 수 있길 간절히 바라며. 그 아이가 잠의 안개 속을 헤매고 있을지라도.

◇◇◇

노엘이 식은땀을 흘리며 일어났을 때는 아침 5시였다. 그는 여기가 어딘지 거의 잊고 있었다 - 천장이 낯설었다, 씨발 뭐지, 그 밤을 기억하고 나서는, 오 맙소사, 오 맙소사 - 사라가 왼쪽에서 자고 있었다 - 망했다 생각했다.

화장실로 달려다 존재하지 않는 창조주에게 목에 키스마크가 없길 빌었다. 리암이 남긴 기억은 없었지만, 그 밤의 기억이 대부분 나지 않았다. 안심할 수 없었다.

내가 취했었나?

어떻게 리암의 집에 갔는지도 기억이 안 났다. 생각하면 할수록 리암의 집이 어딘지도 기억이 나지 않았다.

리암이었나?

셔츠는 양말과 바지 뭉치와 함께 발 밑의 러그 위에 있었다. 단추가 모두 있었다. 그는 한 번, 두 번, 세 번 세보았다. 피도 보이지 않았다.

어떻게 집에 왔는지 기억나지 않았다.

풍선껌과 담배. 리암의 입술에 키스했고, 그러고… 떠났나? 그랬나? 그는 분명- 그의 집에서 떠났을 것이다. 뭐지? 머리가 아파왔다. 이 곳은 그의 집이었다. 그의 집.

엄마가 너 보고 싶대.

노엘은 리암이 어딨는지조차 모른다.

얼마나 많은 사람이 그날밤 전에 있었지? 몇 년이나? 노엘은 그와 얼마나 섹스했었지? 얼마나 그에게 키스하고, 얼마나 자주 손을 잡고 - 얼마나 많은 호텔 방 침대에서 함께 잠들었을까? 어디 그리고 언제? 누구 그리고 무엇을? 그리고 무엇보다도, 왜?

신이시여, 현기증이 느껴졌고 다리가 떨려 욕조 가장자리에 앉아 눈을 크게 뜨고 감지 않았다 - 루이즈가 얼마나 많이 리암은 그에게 좋지 않다고, 멀리 하라고 말했더라. 아주 많이 그랬다. 멕도. 아주 많이. 그리고 사라도 - 

그리고 난 그 말을 들었다.

리암은 얼마나 많이 노엘의 꿈 안으로 나아갔을까?

그는 계속해서 떨다 침실로 돌아갔다. 자신이 상의를 벗고 있고, 그 검정색 티셔츠가 존재하지 않다는 걸, 리암의 냄새가 존재하지 않다는 걸 알아챘다. 적어도 여기엔. 현실에서도 여전히 같을지 궁금했다. 그리고 왜인지 그럴 거라는 걸 알았다.

노엘은 침대 머리맡 테이블에 놓여진 폰을 잡고, 한숨을 쉬며 살며시 침대 끝에 앉았다. 사라를 깨우지 않게 조심하며 - 그가 처한 상황을 그녀에게 설명하지 않도록. 그녀는 그가 리암에 대한 꿈을 꾸는 것도 몰랐다.

J, K, L. Liam. 성은 없다. 그럴 필요가 없다. 

그가 이 연락처를 얼마나 지우던, 결국엔 다시 돌아오게 됐다. 가끔은 엄마에게서 받았다. 그는 습관적으로 메세지 창을 내렸고 그곳에는 임시메세지들이 있었다. 생일 축하해 우리애나 메리 크리스마스다 이 스크루지야나 가끔은 아무렇게나 써내린 일방적인 대화로 가득찬 메세지들이다. 노엘은 이 문자들을 남겨둘지 지워버리질 고민하는 걸 포기했다.

특히나 그는 화가 날 때면 번호를 지웠다. 가끔은 몇 달 동안 그렇게 놔두기도 했다. 그 시간 동안 얼마나 많은 끝맺추지 못 한 문자를 보내왔던지 궁금했다.

리암

수정

연락처 삭체

노엘은 폰을 다시 내려놓았다. 서랍에서 약통을 꺼내 할시온을 삼키고 다시 드러누웠다.

리암의 꿈을 꿈 때마다 그러듯이, 눈을 감고 숫자 149까지 센 후야 잠이 오기 시작했다. 한 번도 기도를 해본 적은 없지만 우주에게 간청했다. 나를 조금이라도 그에게 다시 데려다 줘. 스스로도 얼마나 그러면 안 된다 생각할 지라도.

◇◇◇

I could dream all night, dream all night

I’ve been dreaming all night, dreaming all night

I’ve been dreaming

Dreaming

밤새도록 꿈 꿀 수도 있어

밤새도록 꿈을 꿨어, 밤새도록

꿈을 꿨어

꿈을


End file.
